Carpe DieM, Carpe NocteM
by ChantarelleAnylinde
Summary: Un amor profundo como el universo pero que ambos han de mantener en la oscuridad por su propio bien y por el miedo a que dirán. Una doble vida juntos de luchas contra el mal y pasiones en las sombras. ShadAmy
1. El detonante

_Os presento esta nueva historia ^^ _

_**Carpe DieM, Carpe NocteM.**_

_Para resumiros un poco lo que esto significa, vendría siendo como "vive el día, vive la noche", una mención a la doble vida que los personajes llevarán en esta historia ^_^_

_Como pareja principal he elegido ShadAmy, una de mis parejas favoritas (para que negarlo, mi favorita!). Y he decidido dar algunos enfoques diferentes a los personajes, ya lo vereis XD_

_Espero que os guste! Espero vuestros reviews_

_PS: Creo que no hace falta mencionar que los personajes, salvo alguno que cuelo por ahí de vez en cuando, no me pertenecen, son de SEGA ^^_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1. El detonante**_

Ella por fin lo había conseguido... Tras mucho insistir, aquella tarde había quedado con su amor platónico, aquel erizo azul que le había robado el corazón hace tiempo... Se había comprado un vestido nuevo, arreglado e peinado... y todo... para nada...

Esperó horas... hasta que se hizo de noche... Tuvo que contenerse para no llorar... Se levantó y se fue...

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde aquella tarde... días que pasó sola en su casa, replanteándose su vida, lo que había hecho... y llegando a la conclusión de que aquello no era lo que le gustaba... Tenía 17 años, ya era hora de dar un paso adelante. Estaba cansada de ser la niña dulce y buena, con su vestidito rojo y su lacito en el pelo; de ser la damisela en apuros que tenía que estar siempre siendo rescatada... de ser un lastre, un estorbo... de sentirse pisoteada una y otra vez por un chico al que ni siquiera le importaba...

Se puso un chandal y fue a casa de Tails...

- **Hola...** - dijo seca

- **Hola Amy, ¿como estás?** - respondió amistosamente el zorro

- **No muy bien..**. - dijo sin darle importancia - **Vengo a decirte que dejo el equipo... Ya no me importa seguir o no luchando contra el mal, simplemente paso; es hora de que haga mi vida.**

**- Amy... ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿es por Sonic?**

**- No, él no tiene nada que ver. No es el centro del mundo Tails... deberíais comprender que es un ser normal y corriente, no tiene mas merito...**

Con aquellas palabras... aquella eriza rosa se fue de allí... para no volver...

* * *

Siento lo corto del capítulo, es más bien una introducción ^^


	2. Buscando una inspiración

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews ^^  
_

_Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Al principio serán un poco cortos, pero prometo irlos alargando**  
**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2. Buscando una inspiración**_

Hizo una pequeña maleta, cogió todo el dinero que llevaba años ahorrando y se fue de Green Hill. Lo primero en aquella gran ciudad era encontrarla... Por suerte, su búsqueda no duró demasiado y la encontró embobada mirando el escaparate de una lujosa joyería.

-** Hola Rouge** - saludó la eriza rosa

- **Oh... vaya, la dulce niñita rosa en la gran ciudad... ¿Que se te ha perdido por aquí?**- dijo la murciélago

**- Dejate de ironías... necesito tu ayuda...**

**- Vaya... parece que alguien se ha levantado con mal pie hoy...**

Amy sacó su martillo y sujetó a la murciélago de forma amenazante...

- **He dicho que te dejes de historias e ironías... **- repitió borde

- **Vale, vale...No me esperaba esto de alguien como tu...**. - hizo una pausa - **¿Qué quieres?**

**- Rouge, quiero cambiar... quiero dejar de ser una niñita, como tu has dicho.**

**- ¿Y por que yo? **

**- Porque tu eres una mujer... Eres guapa, sexy, tienes éxito con los chicos...**

**- Está bien mi querida Rose... te ayudaré **- sonrió - **Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, te olvides de los frikis de tus amigos y que tires toda la ropa que tenías...**

**- Hecho... bueno, menos lo que llevo ahora**

**- Perfecto... Lo pasaremos genial! Será como tener una hermana pequeña **- sonrió de nuevo

Rouge vivía en un lujoso ático, tras instalarse; la murciélago quiso conocerla mejor. Poco sabía de aquella eriza, pero algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ayudarla. Pasaron varios días conociéndose y la amistad entre ellas surgió veloz y verdadera.

* * *

_Mientras tanto... en Green Hill.._

- **¿Así que Amy se ha ido? **- preguntaba Sonic

- **Si, eso parece.. **- dijo Tails pensativo

- **He ido a su casa... esta vacía... En la puerta una nota diciendo que se ha ido... **- dijo Cream

- **¿Has hecho algo que le ha molestado?** - preguntó el zorro

- **Creo que le volví a dar plantón... pero tampoco es para ponerse así, ¿verdad?**

**- Eres un poco cruel con ella... Yo si me enfadaría y no volvería a hablarte...** - dijo Cream - **Pero tampoco desaparecería.**

**- Bueno... seguro que pronto sabremos algo de ella...** - dijo Tails en tono esperanzador

...

_continuará_


	3. Ruptura con lo anterior

_Aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo ^^_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3. Ruptura con lo anterior**_

Tras un tiempo conociéndose, Rouge decidió que ya era la hora de dar un paso adelante. Su amiga necesitaba encontrar su propio estilo y, sobre todo, tener confianza en si misma.

Lo primero era irse de compras, pues la ropa de Rouge no le servía a Amy, que llevaba unas cuantas tallas menos. Fueron a varias tiendas, donde compraron un montón de ropa, zapatos, bolsos... Después fueron a un salón de belleza.

Cuando Amy se vio en el espejo casi no se reconoció! Le habían alisado el pelo, se veía realmente largo, con unas mechas rosa oscuro; la habían maquillado un poco también. Esa misma noche se dispusieron a salir de fiesta. Amy se puso un vestido cortito de palabra de honor negro,con zapatos de tacon... Por primera vez se sentia comoda consigo misma, con su aspecto...

De camino a un local de moda, se cruzaron con Sonic y Tails...

**- Amy! Por fin te encontramos! - **dijo el zorro

- **Ah, ¿me buscabais? Dije que me iba, no que necesitase que se me buscase.**..

- **Oye, no tienes porque ser tan borde** - dijo Sonic cortándola

- **Perdona, no estaba hablando contigo** - dijo cortante - **Lo siento niños, pero nos vamos**

Los dejaron atrás sin prestarles el mayor interés..

**- Amy, ¿estás bien? - **preguntó Rouge

-** Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? - **preguntó ella

**- Pues porque es Sonic...**

**- Sinceramente, creo que lo que he sentido no es amor... es solo..**

**- ¿Un capricho? - **continuó Rouge

**- Exacto! - **sonrió Amy** - ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?**

**- Si... creo que lo estoy , al menos**

**- Pero si lo estas... ¿por que no estas con el?**

**- Por que es complicado... - **se ruborizó

**- ¿Como es estar enamorada?**

**- Te sientes como un poco flotando... y cuando lo ves se detiene el mundo... y notas un cosquilleo en el estomago... Cuando lo estes me comprenderas - **dijo la murciélago risueña

Llegaron a una discoteca enorme, había una enorme cola para entrar, pero Rouge fue directamente donde el portero y las dejó pasar. Una vez dentro se sentaron en una mesa y tomaron un par de copas y charlaron alegremente.

Un grupo de chicos muy guapos se colocó en la barra. Rouge decició que era hora de enseñar a su hermana pequeña tecnicas de ligoteo, así que la animó a hablar con un chico. Las amigas se separaron... Rouge se fue con un grupo de chicos y Amy se sentó en la barra y pidió otra copa. La verdad es que aquello no era lo suyo, no se sentía cómoda en aquel lugar y mucho menos habiéndose quedado sola.

Un joven quiso invitarla a una copa, que ella rechazó con educación, tras eso, decidió irse caminando hasta casa.

Amy se puso la chaqueta y salió de la discoteca, se sentía un poco rara, pues era la primera vez que tomaba alcohol y le había subido muy rápido el efecto. Caminaba despacito, un poco despistada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Frente a ella se estaba produciendo una extraña pelea entre un robot y alguien que no alcanzaba a ver. Ella, armandose de un valor que no siempre solía demostrar, corrió hacia el lugar y le propinó un buen golpe al robot, dejándolo inservible.

El personaje misterioso, que estaba en el suelo, alzó la vista para comprobar quien lo habia ayudado, sorprendiendose de ver a una chica. Repasó sus largas piernas hasta llegar a su corto vestido y subir hasta su rostro, el cual le resultaba familiar.

**- Buen golpe... - dijo levantándose**

**- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó ella desinteresadamente**

**- Si, lo tenía todo controlado, no hacía falta que intervinieses - dijo con orgullo**

**- Pues no es lo que parecía... - dijo girándose hacia él**

Por primera vez, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le reconoció de inmediato, pero él tenía sus dudas sobre quien era ella.

**- ¿Nos conocemos? - **preguntó él

**- No lo creo...**

**- ¿Tu no eres la novia de Sonic?- **le costó pronunciar lo último xD**  
**

**- No se quien es ese tal Sonic, ni me interesa... Tampoco tengo el mayor interés en contarte nada sobre mi, eres un extraño... quien sabe las malas ideas que puedes tener en mente... **

**- ¿Malas ideas? - **dijo arqueando una ceja** - Pero si ni siquiera eres atractiva!**

**- Pues para no serlo... poco miras mi cara... - **dijo Amy con una sonrisa triunfal

**- Psssss - **exclamó él

**- ¿Ves? Tengo razón y lo sabes**

**- Pues quedate con tu razón, no tengo tiempo que perder y menos con tonterías así.**

**- Si, prefieres que te apalee un robotito - **rió

Aquella última frase le cabreó, así que la empujó contra la pared, con su mano en el cuello de ella y la miró con dureza.

**- Basta ya de burlas... no tengo buen día y me da igual que seas una chica - **amenazó

Amy trató de defenderse, pero aquel erizo tenía una gran fuerza y la apretaba contra el muro. Lo único que consiguió hacer fue clavar su tacón en el pie de él, haciéndole chillar de dolor, momento que aprovechó para librarse de su agarre y darle una patada.

**- Deberías aprender modales, así no se trata a una dama - **dijo marchándose

* * *

_8-) No está bien meterse con una chica en tacones ^^_


	4. Un baño accidentado

_Bueno, no os quejeis que estoy actualizando relativamente pronto, aprovechando que tengo tiempo estos días ^^_

* * *

_**Ch4. Un baño accidentado**_

Tras aquel encuentro... nuestro extraño erizo pasó varios días con el pie hinchado y un moratón tras haber recibido un tacón de aguja en todo su pie... ni zapatos ni calcetines pudieron evitar aquel dolor insufrible... Sin duda, aquella niñita había mancillado su honor... y planeaba vengarse de ella... ¿o quizá solo chincharla?

* * *

Pasaron varios días desde aquel extraño encuentro, al que Amy decidió no darle importancia, al fin y al cabo no la tenía. La eriza tenía otras cosas en las que preocuparse, pronto sería su 18 cumpleaños y tenía en mente la idea de buscar un trabajo, así como de hacerse más fuerte. Gracias a Rouge, consiguió las dos cosas en una sola, a partir de ese momento sería una espía más de G.U.N. Aquel trabajo no le convencía del todo... pero por lo menos podría ayudar, de alguna manera, a luchar contra Eggman, sin tener que colaborar con Sonic.

Rouge, por su parte, planeaba una gran fiesta de cumpleaños para su amiga. Los dieciocho solo se cumplían una vez en la vida y quería que los de ella fuesen inolvidables.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado, había montado una gran fiesta en la que estaría muchísima gente. Pero fue algo que a la eriza no le emocionó demasiado... aquellas grandes reuniones no eran lo suyo. Así que en cuanto pudo escaquearse, no dudó en hacerlo. Se marchó sin decir nada a nadie, al fin y al cabo, la muerciélago estaba entretenida hablando con un grupo de gente y al resto no los conocía. Realmente nunca se le había dado bien hacer amigos y había apredido a amar su soledad.

Caminó sin un rumbo fijo por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, hasta atravesar el puente que daba a Green Hill. Se sentía triste, como si algo faltase en ella, como si fuese a contracorriente. Estaba contenta con su nueva madurez, estaba feliz con Rouge, estaba conforme con su nuevo aspecto... pero se sentía incompleta, y aburrida. Corrió hasta la playa, donde se quitó los zapatos y caminó con sus pies descalzos por la arena. El sonido del mar era relajante, le gustaba estar sola.. al fin y al cabo llevaba toda su vida así...

No había absolutamente nadie, por lo que se quitó la ropa y se sumergió en el mar.

Por suerte o por desgracia para ella, alguien había tenido exactamente la misma idea... y la casualidad quiso que se encontrasen...

**- Ey! ¿Que haces tu aquí? - **exclamó ella

**- Una playa es un lugar público... - **dijo él sin interés

**- Si... pero... me gustaría que te fueses...- **dijo ella nerviosa

**- ¿Y por qué no te vas tú si tanto te molesto? - **replicó

**- Estoy desnuda... - **dijo poniendose colorada.

**- Yo también... - **sonrió él

**- Pero yo soy una chica, si me tapo una cosa no puedo taparme la otra!  
**

**- Está bien - **dijo el resignándose

Nadó un poco hacia la orilla y salió sin ni siquiera taparse, aunque ella lo veía de espaldas y solo alcanzó a verle el culo. Él caminaba totalmente desinhibido, de hecho, hasta meneando ligeramente el culo en señal de burla. Se vistió y cogió la ropa de ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

**- Eh! deja mi ropa ahí! - **gritó ella nerviosa

- **Anda... no quieres que te vea desnuda pero ¿tú si puedes mirarme?**

**- No es lo mismo... Yo... bueno... - **se cortó** - Tengo más cosas que enseñar que tú..  
**

**- Eso sigue sin explicar por que razón mirabas mi culo - siguió chinchándola  
**

**- Eres un imbécil - **gritó** - Dame mi ropa!  
**

**- ¿La quieres? Ven a por ella!**

**- No... damela... por favor...**

Tras un rato, él se aburrió de aquel juego, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. Así que, simplemente, desapareció, llevándose la ropa de ella. La pobre Amy tuvo que "vestirse" con lo que pudo encontrar por el camino...

**- Maldito erizo... juro que si lo vuelvo a ver se las haré pagar...**


	5. Una copa

_**Ch5. Una copa**_

Le contó lo sucedido a Rouge, sin mencionar nombres y con una muy vaga descripción. La murciélago no pudo evitar partirse de risa mientras la eriza le narraba los hechos toda cabreada.

**- Y después, salió del agua y le vi el culo! - **seguía contando Amy

**- Jajajajajajajajajajajaajaja... en serio, paraaaaaa... me voy a terminar meando de la risa literalmente!**

**- Pero cuando me vestí ya no estaba. - **finalizó** - Rouge, quiero vengarme! Quiero hacerle una putada tan grande que se acuerde de mi el resto de su vida!-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa**

Rouge retomó la compostura, bebió un vaso de agua y miró a su amiga.

**- Venganza ¿eh? - **repitió** - Yo no es que sea una persona vengativa, pero alguna travesura si he hecho.**

**- ¿Qué debo hacer yo?**

**- Según me cuentas, parece que tratas con un chulito**

**- Mucho... - **recordó ella

**- Bien, pues tienes que ser más chula que él, y sobre todo, usar tus encantos de mujer...**

Amy tomó las palabras de Rouge y se fue de compras. Le apetecía ser traviesa, le apetecía vengarse.  
Volvió a casa, estrenó su sexy y nueva ropa: un pantalón de cuero negro brillante a juego con un top escotado y una chaqueta, todo negro.

* * *

Aquella noche se encontró con él... Los ojos del erizo no pudieron dejar de mirar la silueta de ella, cosa que ella aprovechó.

**- Por lo visto te gusta el cuero... - **sonrió pícara

**- Y a ti te gusta seguirme... - **dijo arqueando una ceja

**- ¿Seguirte? ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso? - **respondió borde

**- Dímelo tú... **

**- Quizás me gustes... aunque si fuese el caso no me haría falta seguirte... tu solito vendrías junto a mi...**

**- Eres un poco creída, ¿no crees?**

**- Si, igual que tú... - **sonrió ella

A él le causaba curiosidad aquella pequeña eriza, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego...

**- ¿Te apetece que tomemos una copa? - **invitó él

**- De acuerdo - aceptó ella**

Él se montó en su motó y le tendió la mano a ella para ayudarla, una vez arriba, cogió sus manos y con ellas rodeó su cintura. Llevaba una enorme moto de color negro, de estas de gran cilindrada mega caras xD

Fueron a un local no muy lejano, dirigido por los Chaotix. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada, ya con sus copas.

**- Todavía no me has dicho como te llamas... - **preguntó él

**- Tampoco lo has preguntado **

**- Ahora lo he hecho...**

**- Mi nombre es Amy - **dijo sabiendo que no tendria otra opción** - Te toca**

**- Shadow**

**- Diría que es un placer, aunque está claro que si me disgustase, no estaría aquí**

Pasaron un rato hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, de nada importante. Hasta que Amy decidió que le apetecía bailar, así que pidió al Dj Vector una cancion, figure 0.9 de Linkin Park, y se puso a bailar. Su acompañante, por no quedarse solo, la acompañó, sintiendo cada uno de los sexys movimientos de la eriza rosa. Cuando terminó la canción, ella se despidió y se fue, dejándolo solo en la pista de baile.

* * *

_Y Shadow se quedó con un gran calentón... xD_


	6. Asuntos de trabajo

_Traas estos primeros y extraños encuentros, voy a empezar a ir introduciendo algo de acción en la historia, algún que otro malo ^^**  
**_

* * *

**Ch6. Asuntos de trabajo**

Últimamente la delincuencia había aumentado en la ciudad, y el equipo de Sonic ya no se bastaba para luchar contra ella, por lo que GUN había intensificado sus tropas y había mandado a Amy a trabajo de campo, pues hasta ahora estaba en la oficina. Rouge, su compañera Carol y ella habían sido enviadas a ayudar a Soic y su equipo.

No le hacia ninguna gracia tener que ayudar al erizo azul... pues sentía rabia hacia él, hacia todas las tonterías que había hecho por él y hacia toda la indiferencia que él había mostrado.

Amy ya no era una niña, en los meses que llevaban sin verla había cambiado demasiado, tanto como para casi no reconocerla. llegó vestida muy similar a Rouge, solo que con un mono totalmente negro, ajustado y escotado, y una actitud despreocupada y algo altiva. Las dos espías de GUN llegaron al taller de Tails e informaron sobre lo que sabían, después escucharon lo que ellos tenían que decir al respecto. Tras el intercambio de información, Sonic llamó a Amy aparte...

**- ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho? - **preguntó una vez fuera

** -¿Por qué siempre tiene que tratarse de ti? No eres el ombligo del mundo -** respondió ella en tono sarcástico.

**- Pues porque se que te gusto, que te hice daño y bueno... fue a partir de ahí que cambiaste... -**dijo en un tono más suave

**- Mira Sonic, seré sincera ¿vale? - **dijo manteniendo la calma** - Si me he ido no ha sido por ti, ha sido por MI, necesitaba un cambio... Ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer, y quiero vivir como tal. **

**- Si.. ya veo... -**dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo.

**- Y, en segundo lugar... tu has sido solo una estupido capricho infantil, y no me gustas, de hecho, estoy viendome con un chico - **soltó sin pensar

**- ¿Y es algo serio? ¿Nos lo vas a presentar?**

**- No, no y no te interesa - **dijo con una sonrisa

Volvió adentro y se marchó con su compañera. El problema en la ciudad radicaba en una banda terrorista que se creía que actuaba bajo las órdenes de Eggman, aunque no era del todo su estilo. Pues había secuestrado a varios políticos y personas influyentes, aparte de cometer cuantiosos robos y atentados contra la vía pública. La eriza y la murciélago se separaron y vigilaron cada una su zona.

* * *

Amy inspeccionaba un barrio a las afueras de la ciudad, con su arma en la mano. Escucho un ruído a su espalda, y se giró con velocidad, apuntando a la persona que tenía detrás...

**-Yo en tu lugar no dispararía, sería malgastar una bala... - **dijo Shadow

**- Shadow... ¿qué haces tu aquí?**

**- Lo mismo que tú...- **hizo una pausa** - No sabía que trabajases para GUN...**

**- Es que tu no sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí...**

Se escuchó el ruído de unas cajas caer... Shadow sacó su arma y caminó delante de la eriza hacia el lugar del que provenía el sonido... Pudieron ver a tres personas terminando de instalar lo que parecía dinamita y huír... Shadow miró el contador y, sin pensárselo dos veces, cogió a su acompañante y corrió tan lejos como pudo, refugiándose en un almacen. Pocos segundos después, el estallido de una bomba azotó el barrio...

* * *

Por suerte, ellos dos estaban a salvo, metidos en una oficina cerrada en aquel almacén.

**- ¿Estás bien? - **preguntó el erizo negro

**- Si... gracias**

**- Ha faltado poco... malditos gilipollas...!**

Amy caminó hacia la puerta... estaba bloqueada... Shadow estaba recostado en la amplia butaca.

**- Estamos encerrados... - **dijo nerviosa

**- ¿Te pone nerviosa? -**preguntó él levantándose

**- ¿Nerviosa? ¿El qué?**

**- Estar aquí conmigo, encerrados los dos solos - **dijo acercándose a ella.

**- No lo sé.. ¿Acaso debería estarlo?**

Él se acercó a ella, muy muy cerca. Amy podía notar su respiración en el cuello y el tacto frío de la pared en su espalda... Aquel contacto tan cercano la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda...

**- Apartate...- **pidió

**- Tu puedes bailar bien pegada a mi, pero te molesta cuando yo hago lo mismo... No es justo**

**- Pero no estamos bailando...**

**- Si te molesto.. quítame...**

Ella no se movió... Su cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que lo intentaba... Él la miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella trataba de no sostenerle la mirada... Tras varios segundos, la besó...

Pero aquello no duró más que unos segundos... Unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta hicieron que se pusiesen en guardia de inmediato... Tras unos segundos, habían reducido a la persona que llegaba, uno de los terroristas... Tras tenerlo reducido y atado, Shadow desapareció...


	7. Rodeos

_Os dejo el capitulo siete ^^_

* * *

_**Ch7. Rodeos...**_

Amy se había quedado con aquel beso... era el primero para ella.. y sin duda no lo olvidaría... Había soñado mil y una veces como sería su primer beso... aunque en aquellas fantasías de chiquilla, el dueño de los otros labios era Sonic... Pero había que reconocer que le había gustado... aunque los acontecimientos que vendrían, sin duda, harían que desease que nunca hubiese pasado...

* * *

_Varios días después de aquello..._

Tras unos duros días de papeleo, las chicas decidieron salir a divertirse. Rouge notaba que su amiga estaba un poco rara, como pensativa, aun así, no se negó a ir con ella. Se sorprendió de su nuevo vestido, la murciélago a su lado se sentía recatada! Fueron a la discoteca a la que solían ir, tomaron una copa y bailaron un rato. Pero poco tiempo después los ojos verdes de la eriza se toparon con una cara conocida... Era Shadow, acompañado de una loba de color grisáceo...

Los observó desde la lejanía, hasta que, una hora después de su llegada, la loba se fue sin dejar rastro, dejando al erizo negro solo, que seguía aun con su copa medio llena. Decidió entonces acercarse... No sabía muy bien que iba a decirle... tan solo quería verle... Tampoco sabría si sería capaz de despistar a Rouge, pues seguro que si la veía con él iría corriendo a "salvarla". Pues no olvidemos que Shadow no estaba demasiado bien visto por Sonic y sus amigos. Amy había vivido muchos años bajo la opinión de Sonic de que "Shadow es malo, no debes confiar en él". Sonrió... pensando en el morbo que le daba desobedecer, por así decirlo, a Sonic y verse con el erizo negro a escondidas...

* * *

El erizo negro la había visto desde que entró, cada sensual movimiento de ella bailando con su amiga, cada palmo de su cuerpo con aquel corto vestido negro. Lo suyo era observar... Sabía que ella, tarde o temprano, iría a junto suya, por eso, una vez terminados los negocios, se sentó en una mesa un poco apartada y en la penunmbra...

Cuando llegó a su lado, ni siquiera levantó la vista de su vaso, solo se limitó a revolver con la pajita aquella copa de vodka y redbull...

**- Buenas noches... - **dijo en un tono entre seductor y enfadada

**- Hola - **dijo sin inmutarse

**- ¿Estás solo? - **preguntó haciéndose la tonta

**- Lo sabes muy bien, desde que entré no has quitado el ojo de encima... Para ser una espía eres bastante obvia, ¿ no crees?**

**- Y tu que sabrás! Ni siquiera me has mirado! -** se ofendió**  
**

**- Vestido negro de satén, con escote en V, 4 cm debajo del pecho, 32 cm por encima de la rodilla, se ata atrás, tres botones de color negro, zapatos negros con 6 tiras cada uno y una linea de 8 brillantitos en la segunda de cada uno, llevas el pelo ligeramente ondulado y un pinta labios rojo.**

Amy se quedó callada ante tales palabras, se miró los zapatos, tratando de contar los brillitos que llevaba cada uno , acto que al erizo negro le causó gracia y continuó... le gustaba meterse con ella y dejarla un poco en evidencia...

**- Si vas a preguntar quien era ella, te diré que solo una cliente... -** continuó

**- ¿Eres un gigoló o algo así? - **bromeó ella

**-¿Tengo pintas de serlo o es que te gustaría verme desnudo?**

**- No... mejor con un tanga de leopardo! - **dijo irónica** - No soy yo la que se fija en todo...**

**- Quizá me gustes...o tal vez solo sea parte de mi trabajo...**

**- ¿Siempre hablas así, dando rodeos a todo?**

**- ¿Te molesta? - **arqueó una ceja

**- Un poco...**

**- Pues si te molesta, ya sabes por donde está la salida...**

**- No me iré sin antes saber porque me besaste - **dijo seria

**- ¿Le das importancia? Fue solo un beso...**

**- Si, pero yo no beso a cualquiera... ¿Acaso tu sí?  
**

Él calló... lo que todavía la cabreó más...

**- Pss... tengo mejores cosas que hacer, hasta luego... - **dijo Amy**  
**

Se dio media vuelta, cogió sus cosas y se fue...


	8. Una extraña noche

_**Ch8. Una extraña noche**_

Salió de la discoteca todavía poniéndose la chaqueta. Caminaba rápido, seguramente debido al cabreo que sentía. Sacó su teléfono móvil y envió un sms a Rouge diciéndole que se iba para casa porque no se encontraba bien. Para colmo, empezó a llover. Sentía ganas de darle una patada a algo, o directamente de pegarle una paliza a alguien... Apretó sus puños con fuerza y siguió caminando, a pesar de la lluvia..

**- Genial... - **resopló con fastidio

**- ¿No te gusta la lluvia? - **oyó decir

**- ¿Otra vez tú? - **preguntó sin volverse

**- Me olvidé de darte algo...**

**- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué?**

**- Esto...**

Shadow se acercó a ella y, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, la besó...

Amy se quedó quieta, pero correspondiendo a sus besos. Tras varios segundos, él se separó de ella y sacó algo de su bolsillo, era brillante.. al instante estaban en un claro de un bosque y ya no llovía. Solo pudo escuchar unas palabras... _"chaos control"_

No sabía donde estaba ahora... solo que ya no llovía y una gran luna llena. Gracias a la luz de la luna, pudo fijarse en que estaban en un largo campo, había un gran sauce llorón y a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de un río...

Pasaron el resto de noche juntos, tirados en el césped, en un sinfín de besos, sin hablar...

Las primeras luces de la mañana empezaban a asomar ya en el horizonte. Amy empezaba a estar cansada, así que se recostó en el pecho de su acompañante.

**- ¿Te llevo a casa? - **ofreció en un tono suave

**- Si no te molesta...**

**- Claro que no, ya está amaneciendo, además yo también tengo sueño.**

Se pusieron en pie y Shadow cogió de nuevo la esmeralda de su bolsillo, aparecieron de nuevo en el callejón de la noche anterior. El erizo negro buscó su moto y llevó a la joven a su casa, despidiéndose con un suave beso.

* * *

Eran las 8 de la mañana cuando llegó a casa, se quitó los tacones antes de entrar para no hacer ruido y se fue derechita a su habitación. Se quedó rápidamente dormida... ^^


	9. Deseo de medianoche

_Aquí os dejo el noveno capítulo! No he podido subirlo antes porque ayer tuve un día de cocina... he estado haciendo bûche de Noël para esta noche!**  
**_

_Sin mas, desearos Feliz Navidad y que os guste el capi!_

* * *

_**Ch9. Deseo de medianoche**_

Cuando Rouge se despertó fue curiosa a mirar si su amiga había llegado a casa. Abrió la puerta con sigilo y la vio, durmiendo toda encogidita en una esquina de su cama..

**- Amy? - **llamó suavemente la murciélago** - Amy! - **chilló después

La eriza se despertó sobresaltada con aquel grito, y se medio incorporó en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Rouge se sentaba en la misma y encendia la luz.

**- ¿Donde has estado? ¿Con quien? ¿A que hora has llegado?... - **dijo de carrerilla

**- Shhh Rouge, despacio... - **dijo en un susurro** - Esto parece un interrogatorio  
**

**- Y lo es! - **dijo sonriente.**- Ahora responde  
**

** - He llegado a las 8, he estado en un bosque, con un chico...- **sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que respondiese**  
**

**- ¿Tu? ¿Con un chico? -** se sorprendió

**- Si, yo con un chico, mayor que yo, con moto... y guapisimo...**

**- ¿Lo conozoco?**

**- No creo.. - **mintió

Tras conseguir que la murciélago la dejase tranquila, consiguió dormir varias horas más. Estaba nerviosa, y deseando que llegase la noche para volver a verle... pero el no apareció...

Tampoco lo hizo las siguientes noches...

Amy estaba bastante desanimada... por primera vez en su vida se habia sentido querida, deseada...

* * *

No le apetecia salir aquella noche, pero Rouge la convenció con la tipica coletilla de "hay mas peces en el mar". Amy se puso un vestido rosa oscuro, de tela brillante con una raja a la altura del ombligo, que dejaba a la vista su recien hecho y brillante piercing. Rouge aquella noche se quedó con ella, en vez de ir con su chico misterioso del que no queria decir nada. Se sentaron en una mesa y pasaron gran parte de la noche charlando. Sonic, Tails y Knuckles llegaron de imprevisto y se unieron a ellas, Amy ni siquiera protestó por el hecho de que el erizo azul estuviese alli, simplemente le daba igual.

Todos charlaban animadamente cuando Amy vio una sombra a lo lejos, y nunca mejor dicho... Pero no se movió... no fue a junto de él tal y como su cuerpo deseaba. Se quedó allí y trató de integrarse en la conversación, sin poder evitar mirar con disimulo de vez en cuando.

Tras un rato de estar con ellos, los chicos se fueron y las chicas quedaron un rato a solas.

**- ¿Hoy no está tu chico misterioso? - **preguntó la murciélago

**- No le he visto, y aunque estuviese tengo que hacerme la interesante, ¿no crees?**

**- Esa es mi chica!**

**- ¿Y tu que? ¿Cuando me vas a presentar a ese chico con el que desapareces siempre?**

**- Ay... es que no se, Amy... Tengo miedo de que el hecho de presentarle a mi mejor amiga le haga sentirse incomodo... no se si vamos en serio o no**

**- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Tu vas en serio?**

**- Si... - **dijo un poco ruborizada

**- Pues hazselo saber! Y quiero conocerlo!**

**- Mira en la barra, a la izquierda, ves al guapera de vaqueros y chaqueta azul?**

**- Si**

**- Pues ese es**

**- Ve con el, anda - **animó la eriza

Tras pensarselo unos segundos, Rouge dió un beso a su amiga y se fue con su enamorado. Amy pudo verle, eraa un joven armadillo, de la edad de Rouge mas o menos, de piel roja y negra. Los colores de su pelaje no pudieron evitar recordarle a Shadow... Dio un largo suspiro y se fue a casa.

* * *

Al salir del pub notó una presencia que la observaba. No le dio importancia y echó a andar camino de su apartamento, pero dicha presencia se acercaba, tanto que la eriza podía notar el aliento de su acechante en la nuca. Sin titubear, se agachó ligeramente y tomando impulso propinó una fuerte patada hacia atrás, golpeando algo (o alguien)

**- ouch! - **se oyó

Amy se volteó y vio a Shadow, que se echaba la mano a su entrepierna con una mueca de dolor. Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita maléfica..

**- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú...**

**- Por lo menos podías haber preguntado! - **se quejó él

**- La gente normal me llama y habla conmigo, no me persigue como un violador en un callejón.**

**- En primer lugar no me metas en la normalidad, y en segundo, ¿me tomas acaso por un violador?**

**- Si es cierto que eres muy raro... tanto que a veces no se ni las intenciones que tienes hacia mi...**

**- ¿Intenciones? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algún interés en ti?**

**- Hmmmm dejame que piense... lo de la otra noche, hoy me persigues...**

**- Lo de la otra noche no fue nada...**

**- Pues yo creo que si, al menos a ti parecio gustarte...**

**- Pssssss - **dijo en un tono despectivo** - No digas tonterías**

La eriza se acercó y pegó su cuerpo contra el de Shadow, besándole durante varios segundos.

**- ¿Me vas a decir que esto tampoco te ha gustado? - **dijo con un tono irónico

Ante el silencio de él, ella sonrió más...

- **Lo siento, tengo que irme... **- dijo Amy después, y se fue..

* * *

Nota final del capitulo: Amy win! xDDD


	10. No entiendo nada

_**Ch.10 No entiendo nada...**_

La joven eriza se sentía confusa... no podía dejar de pensar en Shadow, pero algo le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien... al fin y al cabo, Shadow era malo... pero... ¿lo era? ¿Realmente era tan malvado como Sonic decía?

Su cabeza empezaba a echar humo de tanto pensar y pensar en el tema... Se negaba a si misma sentir algo por aquel chico al que apenas conocía, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la necesidad de conocer su verdad, de saber quien era realmente.

Su nueva vida era algo bastante caótico, acostumbrada a depender siempre de Sonic, no sabía muy bien que hacer ni a donde ir, ni siquiera que pensar. Se sentía demasiado perdida... y ya de perdidos... perdamonos del todo...

_(paranoias de Amy xD)_

* * *

Aquella noche se encontró de nuevo a Shadow, esta vez el erizo parecía más agradable y relajado que de costumbre, cosa que ella también agradeció, pues estaba nerviosa...

**- Hola - saludó él**

**- Parece que vas aprendiendo modales, así me gusta - **respondió ella con una sonrisa

La miró con mala cara y la invitó a subir en su moto. Ella se subió y partieron. Tras media hora de viaje en completo silencio, llegaron a un acantilado desde el que se veía una preciosa playa. Shadow se sentó y ella le imitó, sentándose a su lado. Continuó el silencio unos minutos más...

**- ¿Puedo preguntar qué hacemos aquí? - **comenzó ella

**- Estar aquí - dijo sin mirarla**

**- No lo entiendo...**

**- ¿Qué no entiendes? **

**- Por que me traes aquí si no me hablas ni nada...**

**- Me gusta tu presencia, pero no me gusta hablar... **

**- Eso no hace falta que lo jures, se nota... - **hizo una pausa** - Yo antes hablaba demasiado... y me doy cuenta de que muchas veces hacia el ridiculo por hacerlo tanto...**

**- Que te hayas dado cuenta ya es un gran paso, ¿no crees?**

**- ¿Y tú que sabrás? Apenas me conoces! - **se sintió intimidada

**- Te conozco más de lo que tu crees**

**- No puedes conocerme, apenas hemos hablado 5 veces!**

**- No por hablar conoces a alguien, el silencio de una persona te cuenta más sobre ella que mil palabras, ademas, la gente miente... Yo observo.. - **dijo con una sonrisa leve

**- Osea, ¿me espías?**

**- No, he observado... Observo a la gente, me gusta hacerlo**

**- Y ¿porqué me observabas a mi? ¿vas a hacerme daño? - **se levantó

**- Si quisiese hacerte daño, ¿no crees que hubiese tenido ya tiempo de sobra?- **dijo arqueando una ceja** - Me gusta tu presencia, ya te lo he dicho**

Amy se sentía incómoda en aquel momento, no comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía... realmente no entendía nada de nada. Su acompañante estaba al tanto de su nerviosimo e incomodidad, se levantó y la atrajo hacia sí, quedándo ambos muy muy juntos...

**- ¿Y ahora qué? **

**- Cállate... - **la silenció con un beso

Tras varios besos, ella quedó callada, sabía que hablar no serviría de nada, salvo para comprender todavía menos lo que estaba sucediendo... Decidió disfrutar del momento...

* * *

_Me encantan estas charlas tan raras xDDD_


	11. Todavia entiendo menos

_Muchas gracias por los favs y los reviews! Aqui continuo la historia ^^__**  
**_

* * *

_**Todavia entiendo menos...**_

A ella también le gustaba la presencia de él, aunque por otra parte también tenía algo de miedo, sobre todo, porque muchas veces no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Shadow se separó de Amy lentamente, aflojando también la presión de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la eriza y dejándolos resbalar un poco por el cuerpo de esta. Su piel se erizó ligeramente en un extraño escalofrío.

**- ¿Eres virgen? - preguntó de pronto**

**- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? - **se quedó cortada

**- Te quejas de que no hablo, y cuando lo hago no quieres responder... - **dijo arqueando una ceja

**- Haces preguntas un poco personales, ¿no crees?**

**- Y tú las evitas... - **sonrió** - Quien calla, otorga**

**- No he dicho que lo sea... tampoco he dicho que no - **replicó ella

Shadow sonrió de nuevo. Su sonrisa era misteriosa y burlona al mismo tiempo, algo que le molestaba tanto como le intrigaba a la joven eriza rosa. Decidió seguir su juego y actuar de la misma forma que él... así que le empujó contra un árbol y le besó. Él se dejó hacer, divertido por la osadía de la chica.

**- Me gusta estar contigo... - **dijo ella sin pensar

**- Y a mí contigo... - **respondió él casi en un susurro

**- ¿Por qué a alguien como tú iba a gustarle estar con alguien como yo? - **preguntó en tono triste

**- Porque eres diferente**

**- ¿Diferente a quien?**

**- Al resto... - **se puso serio** - He de irme, venga, he de llevarte a casa**

De nuevo subieron en su moto y la dejó delante de su casa. Amy descendió de la moto y, antes de que pudiese decir una palabra, la moto arrancó a gran velocidad, desapareciendo en la lejanía.

* * *

Amy estaba rara... desprendía una extraña energía y la confusión que había en su cabeza podía olerse a kilómetros... Estaba demasiado confusa... y Rouge no había podido evitar notarlo...

**- ¿Que pasa Amy? - **preguntó seria

**- Nada... - **suspiró

**- Llevas dos días rarísima... sales sola y vuelves a las tantas...y últimamente apenas hablamos... ¿qué es lo que sucede?**

**- Estoy muy confusa Rouge...**

**- ¿Por?**

**- Hay un chico... llevo viendome con él un tiempo...**

**- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? - **sonrió pícara

**- No... osea... no lo se...**

**- ¿Como que no lo sabes? - **la miró raro

**- No, no lo se... Es que es muy raro, muy misterioso... no se que pensar.. No se si le gusto o no...**

**- ¿Como no vas a saberlo? ¿Te ha besado?**

**- Si... y dice que le agrada mi presencia, pero lo mismo me dice eso y al poco dice que tiene que irse, o paso varios dias sin verle..**

**- ¿No tienes su telefono o algo?**

**- No...**

**- ¿Y a ti.. te gusta? - **insistió la murciélago

La eriza calló... sin poder evitar pensar en él... y esbozar una sonrisa de tonta...

**- Oh dios mio! ¿estás enamorada de él? - **gritó Rouge

**- No... por favor... ¿enamorarme yo? Nunca!**

**- Aja... yo decía lo mismo...**

**- Además me preguntó si era virgen... ¿te lo puedes creer!? - **cambió de tema

**- Y lo eres.. ¿no?**

**- Si...y él no lo parece...**

**- ¿Y?¿Qué más da eso?**

**- Es que tengo miedo de que bueno... si llega a pasar algo, no dar la talla...**

**- Mucho mucho no la daras, eres pequeñaja! **

**- Menos cachondeos, Rouge - **la miró con mala cara

**- Vale vale, lo siento... continúa**

**- Es que no se que hacer, ni siquiera se como actuar con un chico.**

**- Pues busca uno tonto y practica con él! Eso si... lo de perder la virginidad no lo hagas con cualquiera o te arrepentirás...**

**- Ya... Sabes... siempre pensé que eso ocurriría con Sonic... y ahora solo puedo pensar en Sha.. Shawn - **se autocorrigió

**- ¿Así se llama? ¿Shawn? - **sonrió **- Bonito nombre**

**- Si... **_(mierda, casi la cago)_ **- **pensó

**- Y por Sonic, creo que no deberías llevarte a mal con él y su equipo. Sabes que a narices vas a tener que verle y trabajar con él... es mejor que te tragues tu orgullo y os lleveis bien.**

**- Ya... Realmente él tampoco tiene la culpa... yo era muy pesada y bueno, si a el no le interesaba... pues no le interesaba. Y los demás siempre se han portado bien conmigo, creo que no se merecen mis borderías.**

**- ¿Ves? Es ahora cuando empiezas a demostrar madurez**

**- Si, está claro que mi vida necesitaba un cambio.**

* * *

_Y en el proximo capitulo... el muñeco de pruebas de Amy XD  
_

_Hagan sus apuestas!_**  
**


	12. Siguiendo los consejos de Rouge

**_Feliz año nuevo!_**

**_Aqui os dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Por fin conocereis al muñeco de pruebas de Amy, y no, no habeis acertado! Teniais que haber pensado en alguien mas.. tonto xD_**

* * *

_**Siguiendo los consejos de Rouge**_

Al día siguiente, Amy Rose se encaminó hacia el taller de Tails, siguiendo los consejos que su amiga le había dado. Se prometió a sí misma que guardaría la calma en todo momento.

Una vez allí, llamó con timidez a la puerta, exhalando un largo suspiro... Desde la lejanía escuchó un "_está abierto_", así que entró en silencio y buscó a Tails. El zorro estaba en una plataforma deslizante debajo del Tornado, seguramente reparando algo u optimizandolo. Junto a él estaba Sonic, que le iba pasando las distintas herramientas que el zorro solicitaba.

**- Hola chicos - **saludó amistosamente

**- Hola Amy! - **se escuchó desde debajo del avión

**- Hola - **dijo simplemente Sonic

**- Vereis, quería hablar con vosotros - **dijo nerviosa

Tails emergió de debajo del Tornado y se limpió las manos, dispuesto a escuchar lo que la joven eriza tenía que decirles. Sonic la miraba extrañado ante la repentina amabilidad que ella demostraba, sobre todo tras las discusiones que ellos dos había tenido últimamente.

**- Hace ya años que nos conocemos, siempre os habeis portado bien conmigo, pese a mi difícil carácter y a que muchas veces he sido un estorbo - **comenzó.** - Siento si en estos últimos meses me he portado mal y como una arpía, pero solo estaba tratando de buscar mi lugar en este mundo.**..

**- Oh Amy, no pasa nada, supongo que todos tenemos nuestros problemas, pero para eso estamos los amigos -**dijo Tails dándole un abrazo

**- Entiendo tus razones - **dijo Sonic** - Pero después de como te has portado ¿crees que te tenemos que perdonar así sin más? Pues no me parece justo.**

**- Sonic... yo la perdono, no seas así... - **dijo el zorro

**- No Tails, déjale, comprendo que estés enfadado Sonic, y lo respeto. Era solo eso chicos, ahora he de irme. Ya nos vemos el lunes - **dijo con una leve sonrisa

* * *

A continuación el otro consejo de la murciélago...

El problema estaba en como llegar allí...

Por la gran casualidad de la vida, encontró una emerald en el suelo de Mystic Ruins.

**- Por probar... no pierdo nada, ¿no? -** habló consigo misma** - Vamós allá... ¿como era? ¿Chaos control?  
**

La piedra, de color amarillo, brilló y acto seguido estaba en Angel Island. Amy sonrió satisfecha y fue en busca de Knuckles.

El equidna estaba en su casa, una pequeña cabaña medio escondida entre unos arboles justo detras del altar de la Master Emerald. Llamó a la puerta y el equidna la recibió bastante sorprendido.

**- Hola Knuckles! - **saludó alegremente

**- Amy, ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Como has llegado?**

**- Con una emerald**

**- Eing? ¿Desde cuando puedes tu usar el poder de las esmeraldas del caos?**

**- Pues no lo sé... hoy he probado y ha funcionado, así he llegado... - **dijo aún confusa**- Pero no he venido para hablar de eso, necesito tu ayuda.**

**- Pasa y cuéntame - **la invitó a entrar y sirvió un refresco para ambos

**- El caso es que me gusta un chico... y bueno, me gustaria que me dieses tu opinión como hombre.**

Knuckles la miró todavía más confuso, sin entender a que había venido. La eriza se levantó y él se fijó en ella de arriba a abajo. De aquel look de niña con su vestido, diademas y botas rojas, había pasado a un look mucho más sexy, siempre de negro aunque con alguna combinacion de color. ese día llevaba un vestido granate y negro, ajustado hasta la cadera y rematado en unos ligeros volantes, con unas botas altas de tacon negras. Su cabello estaba largo, con aquellas mechas que la favorecían, e iba ligeramente maquillada.

**- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parezco? -** preguntó curiosa

**- Pues... - **se puso nervioso** - estás buena, muy buena  
**

**¿Y en ropa interior? - **dijo Amy quitándose el vestido

Al equidna casi le dió un pasmo al ver como su amiga se quitaba la ropa ante él, quedando en ropa interior. De no ser rojo, su cara estaría ya como un tomate. _(xD en todo esto imaginaos a Knuckles con una cara de estupido tremenda o balbuceando sin saber muy bien como se articulaban las palabras)_

**- A... Amy ¿qué haces?**

**- Pedir tu opinión, ya te lo he explicado**

**- Pero no puedes hacer esto... no puedes venir a mi casa y desnudarte... no soy de piedra ¿sabes?**

**- He venido a pedirte ayuda Knuckles, no se como actuar con un chico, no quiero cagarla...**

**- Está bien **

El equidna accedió ante aquella extraña petición, a pesar de las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo en su propio cuerpo, pues como bien había dicho, no era de piedra. Pasaron casi toda la noche juntos, practicando caricias y besos _(solo se enrollaron... nada de sexo, que conste)_ A las 3 de la madrugada Amy se despidió, pues ya consideraba que "estaba aprendida"

**- ¿Ya te vas? - **dijo Knuckles desilusionado

**- Si, es tarde y bueno, mañana trabajo - **sonrió** - Muchisimas gracias por esto**

**- Por una parte espero que te vayan bien las cosas, aunque por otra no... para que vuelvas aqui conmigo - **dijo francamente

**- Eres un cielo - **dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla** - Ahora será mejor que bajes el mastil - **dijo fijándose en su pantalón

**- Cabrona, es todo culpa tuya -** bromeó

**- Eso te pasa porque eres un pervertido**

**- Si claro.. yo soy un pervertido... Hazle esto a tu chico misterioso y a ver como termina él. - **rió** - Por cierto, ¿le conozco?**

**- No, no es de aquí...**

**- No será Sonic, ¿no? - **se interesó

**- ¿Sonic? Por favor! Tu te imaginas a Sonic con un calentón?**

**- La verdad es que no... De hecho nunca lo he visto con una chica, me refiero en plan romantico -** reconoció Knuckles

**- Sinceramente no me importa tampoco - **dijo orgullosa** - Bueno Knux, lo dicho, he de irme**

De nuevo cogió la esmeralda del caos e invocó el control de caos, aterrizando de mala manera junto a su casa.

Algo dentro de ella hacía que se sintiese un poco (o bastante) como una zorra... pero durante todo aquel tiempo en la isla flotante, no habñia djado de imaginar que era aquel erizo negro con el que estaba... Se moría de ganas por besarlo, por estar entre sus brazos y... bueno... lo que surgiese.. (_*mdr*)_


	13. Fiesta de Halloween!

_Empecemos con un pocoo de romance__ ^_^__**  
**_

* * *

_**Ch 13. Fiesta de Halloween!**_

Había pasado casi una semana desde su último encuentro... Amy se sentía desanimada, pues todo cuanto había hecho para encontrarse con él habían sido en vano... Quería verle...pero tampoco quería parecer una desesperada!

Aquella noche era la fiesta de Halloween en una discoteca que habían inaugurado hacía pocos días en Central City y, por supuesto, Rouge y ella acudirían. La murciélago había escogido un disfraz de brujita, típico, pero muy sexy, acorde con ella. Era negro, con un amplísimo escote en V y cortito, como rasgado en el fondo, a juego con un sombrero de pico. Amy, por su parte, se había enamorado de un vestido de dama antigua que había al fondo de la tienda, era de un color rosado oscuro y negro, con corsé en la parte superior y vuelo. Se había ondulado el pelo y recogido a la antigua para la ocasión.

Llegaron a la fiesta poco antes de media noche, allí estaba toda la ciudad. La bruja y la dama se pusieron el antifaz para poder cotillear mejor quien andaba por allí y de que iba disfrazado.

**- Mira, allí están Sonic y Knuckles - **dijo Amy

**- ¿Dónde? - **preguntó Rouge sin atinar donde estaban

**- Sonic va disfrazado de Super Mario Bros y Knuckles va de zombie**

**- Ah! ya les veo! A tu izquierda están Tails y Cream. Tails va de Robin Hood y Cream de hada.**

**- Por Chaos! mira al frente! - **Amy se partía de risa** - Mira al Chaotix Team!**

**- ¿De qué se supone que van disfrazados?**

**- Charmy es una flor, Espio creo que va disfrazado de angry bird y Vector... - **hizo una pausa** - Creo que ees una calabaza, ¿no?**

**- Am!Allí esta mi chico, Mighty! Es el que va disfrazado de sheriff.**

**- Bueno brujita, ve a hechizarle con tu tremendo escote!**

**- Pero me da palo dejarte sola, nena - **se excusó Rouge** -¿No está Shawn?**

**- No lo he visto, pero ve, no hay problema -**sonrió

Rouge se alejó, la eriza rosa pudo ver como su amiga y el apuesto armadillo se besaban y comenzaban a bailar. Amy paseó por la fiesta, tratando de evitar a toda costa a Sonic y Knuckles, pues no le apetecía hablar con ellos. Se auguraba una noche bastante aburrida, o eso pensaba ella cuando, tras un rato deambulando por la fiesta, una mano tiró de su brazo hasta la pista de baile, rodeándola con sus brazos. En uno de los destellos de la bola de discoteca, Amy pudo fijarse en que su raptor era un caballero de oscura armadura.

**- Buenas noches mi lord, me halaga que me saque a bailar, pero me gustaría saber con quien tengo el honor - **habló ella

**- ¿Mi lady ya no me recuerda? - **habló

**- Hmmm.. pues tengo mis dudas, mi caballero... - **se hizo la tonta, pues ya sabía quien era.

**- Quizá con esto se le aclaren las dudas...**

Se levantó un poco el yelmo, izándolo hasta la altura de la nariz, para poder así besarla. Tras hacerlo, sonrió y volvió a bajar el metal. Siguieron bailando, muy cerca.

**- Lord Shadow, un honor verle**

**- Lady Amy.. lo mismo digo**

**- Nunca me habías llamado por mi nombre... - **pensó en voz alta

**- ¿Pensabas que no sabía como te llamabas? - **dijo irónico

**- No se que pensar...me confundes...**

** - Lo sé... creeme que yo también estoy confundido.**

**- ¿Tú? ¿Por qué razón?**

**- Por que me gusta demasiado tu presencia... y que quiero verte más a menudo**

**- ¿Eso es una proposición?**

**- Puede... - **dijo misterioso

**- ¿Podrías ser más claro? - **rechistó la eriza

**- ¿Acaso quieres que me ponga de rodillas como si fuese a pedirte matrimonio? -** bromeó

**- No estaría mal... - **sonrió

Continuaron bailando en silencio un rato más, observados desde la distancia. Sonic y Knuckles miraban atentos a la pareja, intentando adivinar quien era el misterioso caballero que acompañaba a la eriza. Shadow notó las insistentes miradas, cosa que le incomodaba un poco. Por una parte estaba genial allí, pero por otra le daba mal rollo que lo descubriesen, pues eso le traería, sin duda, problemas, sobre todo con Sonic, al cual apodaba "faker" (impostor). En un momento dado, Sonic decidió acercarse un poco más, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaban. El erizo negro había invocado un chaos control y ahora estaban en un parque.

**- ¿Por qué nos hemos ido de la fiesta? - **preguntó Amy

**- Por que quiero estar a solas contigo**

El erizo negro se quitó el yelmo, pues ya le empezaba a incomodar. Amy hizo lo mismo con su antifaz. Así se quedaron, los dos mirándose bajo el cielo estrellado de noviembre...

**- Eres preciosa... - **dijo Shadow casi en un susurro

**- Shadow, me gustas... me gustas mucho...**

El erizo respondió a eso con un dulce beso. Ella también le gustaba, no entendía aún del todo esos sentimientos que habían aflorado en él, pero ella le gustaba y quería verla más...

Pasearon un rato y después tomaron asiento en un banquito. Amy tenía algo de frío, así que él la estrechó entre sus brazos, proporcionándole calor. Amy estaba pensativa...

**- Entonces, ¿se supone que estamos saliendo? - **preguntó

**- No se, supongo.. Nunca he salido con nadie**

**- Ni yo... - **reconoció ella

El resto de la noche lo pasaron casi en silencio, aunque este se veía interrumpido por besos, así hasta que las primeras luces del día asomaron...


	14. Verdades y secretos

**_Ch.15 Verdades y secretos_**

* * *

Habían pasado varios días desde la fiesta. Amy seguía con aquel extraño hormigueo en el estómago. Nunca jamás hubiese imaginado que Shadow y ella estarían saliendo juntos, aunque bueno... el hecho de que su novio fuese Shadow le daba un poco de miedo para con sus amigos, los cuales no le tenían demasiada estima. De ahí que hubiese hecho "pequeños" cambios en su historia.

Estaba tranquila ordenando su ropa cuando sonó su teléfono móvil...

**- ¿Si? - **respondió

**- Hola... soy Shadow - **escuchó decir

**- ¿Y tú llamádome? - **se sorprendió

**- Pues... no me parecía muy educado hacer un chaos control y aparecer en tu cuarto**

**- Cierto... Es solo que me sorprendió lo del teléfono... - **dijo algo cortada

**- Me gustaría verte... ¿te apetece? -** ofreció

**- Claro! - respondió esbozando una amplia sonrisa**

**- Te recojo en 10 minutos - **colgó

* * *

Amy se vistió a toda prisa y bajó al portal. Puntualmente, llegó Shadow, esta vez en un coche deportivo de color negro. La eriza se subió y lo saludó con un suave beso en los labios.

**- No sabía que tuvieses coche - **dijo ella

**- Hace frío, no iba a llevarte en la moto, te quedarías congelada**

**- Eres un cielo**

**- ¿Tú crees? - **dijo confuso

**- ¿Por qué no ibas a serlo? - **preguntó ella confundida

**- ¿No piensas que soy malo?**

**- En absoluto... si lo pensase, no estaría aquí contigo**

Tras varios minutos, Shadow aparcó y salieron a dar un paseo. Era de noche y estaban en una playa, pasearon por la arena mientras charlaban..  
**  
**  
**- ¿Sabes? Toda mi vida me he sentido malvado..**

**- ¿Por qué? - **preguntó la eriza de ojos verdes

**- Como seguramente sepas, Gerald Robotnik, me creó como forma de vida perfecta...**

**- Si... **

**- He investigado en la base de datos del ARK, yo no fui creado, sino raptado siendo muy joven. Por mi asesinaron a mis padres... - hizo una pausa. - Una vez en la base espacial, hice amistad con Maria, la nieta del profesor. Ella era mi mejor amiga, me habló sobre el mundo, sobre todo cuanto existia en la Tierra y que algún día conoceríamos juntos, me habló del amor y la amistad. Pero murió... por salvarme... - suspiró  
**

**- Lo siento muchísimo... cogió su mano -Sigo sin pensar que seas malo por lo que has hecho... solo eres un incomprendido dolido por la soledad.- **su rostro se entristeció**- Yo se bien lo que es estar solo... y no es fácil...**

**- Después del ataque a ARK, estuve en una cápsula criogénica durante más de 70 años...  
**

**- ¿70 años? Eres mucho mayor que yo... - **se asustó ella**  
**

**- Realmente no... tengo 24 años, me congelaron con 18 y bueno.. desde los 18 estoy aquí.. - **calculó** - Eggman me buscó y me despertó, me hizo creer en eso de que soy la forma de vida perfecta... Al principio me lo crei, pero después me di cuenta de que la perfección no existe... y mucho menos con tanta soledad...  
**

**- Eso es cierto...  
**

**- ¿Cual es tu historia? - **se interesó

**- Mis padres también murieron cuando era pequeña, me quedé al cuidado de mi tía, la cual me odiaba y que se encargó de hacerme la vida imposible... Un día, cuando tenía catorce años, Eggman y uno de sus robots me secuestraron y bueno, Sonic me salvó y desde entonces me he quedado por aquí...**

**- Sonic... como no...**

**- Si... He estado obsesionada por ese maldito egocentrico azul durante años... Intentando que me hiciese caso, y recibiendo solo plantones y desdén por su parte. Hasta que un día decidí romper con todo y bueno... hasta hoy**

**- Eso lo he visto... - **reconoció él

**- ¿Eing?**

**- Llevo años observándote... Me fijé en ti desde la primera vez que te vi... a la sombra de ese faker... Me pareciste tan frágil, tan... como yo... -**hizo una pausa** -Me gustaría estar contigo, calmar tu soledad con la mía...**

**- Y a mi eliminar mi tristeza junto con la tuya... - **respondió ella


	15. Dark love

_**Chapter 15. Dark love**_

* * *

Desde aquel día algo mucho más grande que ellos y que el mundo los unió, dejando lugar a un amor profundo y verdadero, aunque en las sombras...

Shadow se sentía extraño a la par que feliz... Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía querido y la primera vez que estaba enamorado. Por primera vez sentía todo aquello de lo que María le había hablado y se sentía bien, se sentía menos malo.

Amy Rose estaba radiante... Su amiga Rouge había visto la evolución que había dado en las últimas semanas, ya ni le molestaba tan siquiera la presencia de Sonic, vivía en su mundo y desaparecía sin previo aviso...

* * *

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana... Nunca se había antojado un viernes taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan largo. Amy terminó de hacer su pequeña maleta y esperaba la llamada perdida de Shadow para que bajase. Rouge observaba desde el salón...

_**- ¿Puedo preguntar a donde vas? - **__preguntó sonriente_

_**- A Emerald City - **__respondió la eriza con una gran sonrisa__** - Shawn ha reservado una suite en un hotel de lujo y bueno, vamos a pasar allí el fin de semana.**_

_**- Wow! Llévate bragas bonitas, ya sabes lo que significa ¿no?**_

_**- Rouge! No creo que se vaya a gastar tanto dinero solo por una noche de sexo, ¿no crees?**_

_**- Cierto - **__razonó__** - ¿Cuando me lo vas a presentar?**_

_**- Algún día...**_

El teléfono sonó y la eriza rosa salió disparada hacia la puerta. El ascensor estaba ocupado, como siempre, la vecina del 9º atrancándolo... Buscó en su maleta aquella esmeralda...

_**- Allá voy... - **__pensó __**- Chaos control!**_

Aterrizó de mala manera en lo que parecía ser un asiento trasero... el del coche de Shadow, el cual pegó un bote al aparecer ella.

_**- Ouch...!-**__ se quejó Amy_

_**- ¿Amy? ¿Pero.. que...? - **__dijo un tanto contrariado_

_**- Los aterrizajes no son lo mío... -**__ pasó para el asiento delantero__** - Hola cariño**_

_**- ¿Desde cuando puedes usar el chaos control?**_

_**- Desde que un día quería ir a Angel Island y no tenía quien me llevase, y me dio por probar**_

_**- Bueno... ya veremos para mejorar eso - **__le dio un suave beso__** - ¿Nos vamos?**_

* * *

Emerald city era una bulliciosa y bella ciudad a tres horas de Central City, en la que, sin duda, podrían caminar juntos por la calle y pasar desapercibidos. Un lugar donde no tendrían que esconderse. Dejaron sus cosas en el hotel y salieron a cenar.

_**- Ojalá pudiese ser siempre así, pasear cogidos de la mano... - **__suspiró Amy_

_**- Lo sé... pero si esto es así es por tus amigos y porque no quier que Eggman te haga daño**_

_**- ¿Sigues trabajando con Eggman? - **__preguntó Amy un tanto molesta_

_**- Hace tiempo que no se nada de él... y no, no quisiera trabajar a su lado, pero era lo único que tenía hasta ahora.**_

_**- No me gustaría que volvieses a ser un títere del doctor bigotes... Prometemelo, por favor...**_

_**- Te lo prometo**_

* * *

Tras la cena, regresaron al hotel...

_**- Bueno, yo dormiré en el sofá... -**__ se ofreció Shadow_

_**- De eso nada... - **__dijo Amy quitándose el vestido__** - Shadow... entiendo que seas respetuoso... pero llevamos juntos varios meses y bueno... todavía no ha sucedido nada**_

_**- ¿Y realmente lo quieres?- se acercó a ella**_

_**- Si...**_

No hubo más palabras aquella noche... solamente besos, caricias y una gran demostración de amor. Aquella noche fue realmente especial para ambos.

Y el amanecer llegó con dos erizos durmiendo abrazados...enamorados...

* * *

_(y no, no voy a ponerme a contar detalles morbosos... dejemoslo en que hicieron cochinadas y punto ^^, que luego me dicen que pervierto a los menores xD)_


	16. ¿Shadow es una drag queen?

El titulo de est capitulo... ejem... xDDDDD

Lo comprendereis después jajajaajajaja

* * *

_**Chapter 16. ¿Shadow es una drag queen?**_

* * *

No muy lejos de Central City, Eggman resurgía... Había estado trabajando arduamente en un nuevo arsenal de robots, naves y, por supuesto, una nueva forma de gobernar el mundo.

**- Ilustrisimo doctor, ¿qué le hace pensar que este plan funcionará? - **preguntó Bocoe

**- Pues porque es mi mejor plan! - **respondió Eggman con simpleza

**- ¿Y no piensa compartirlo con nosotros? - **preguntó Decoe

**- No**

**- ¿No? -** preguntaron ambos a la vez

**- No, esta vez llevaré el plan poco a poco yo solo... Siempre que lo cuento, ese maldito de Sonic y sus amigos me lo chafan. Ya estoy harto!**

En efecto, Eggman ya había comenzado su plan. Como siempre, necesitando las 7 esmeraldas del caos, de las cuales ya había conseguido nada más y nada menos que 5, y él solito. Esta vez trabajaría solo, en las sombras, algo que había aprendido muy bien de Shadow; dejando su arsenal y su obra maestra para el final.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en el bosque de Green Hill_

**- Que no, Shadow... que esto no es lo mío... - **se quejaba Amy

**- Intentalo otra vez...**

**- "Lanza caos"**

Pero el lanza caos de Amy no se parecía, en absoluto, al de Shadow... La eriza solo conseguía que de sus manos saliesen unas chispitas de luz... en vez de flechas... Amy estaba agotada... llevaban toda la tarde allí, practicando... pero aquello no terminaba de dársele bien.

**- Eres fuerte, Amy, no deberías depender tanto de tu martillo...**

**- Lo sé... pero yo no soy como tú... **

**- Eres una eriza y las esmeraldas responden ante tu poder... -** se quedó pensando** - Creo que ya se lo que sucede... **

Shadow se quitó uno de sus brazaletes y se lo colocó a Amy en su muñeca...

**-Prueba ahora - **Amy resopló** - Una última vez...**

**- Lanza caos"...**

Y funcionó...

Tras aquella agotadora tarde, Amy se marchó directa a casa, desplomándose en la cama, totalmente exhausta...

* * *

_ Taller de Tails, 23:00 de la noche_

Alguien llamó a la puerta. El joven zorro de dos colas estaba viendo una serie en la televisión, pero la llamada insitió. Se levantó con pereza, se puso las zapatillas y bajó al taller.

**- Hola Miles - **saludó

**- ¿Shadow? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - **se sorprendió

**- He venido a pedirte un favor**

**- ¿Un favor? - **repitió** - Adelante - **dijo un tanto temeroso

A pesar de que Shadow era uno de los enemigos de Sonic, al pequeño zorro le causaba mucha curiosidad. En varias ocasiones le había ayudado a reparar sus deslizadores o incluso su moto, obviamente a escondidas del erizo azul, por supuesto. A él le hablaba bien, con educación pese a su seriedad, y no con las constantes ironías y borderías que lo caracterizaban. No lo conocía demasiado bien, pero sabía que en el fondo no era malo, sino un incomprendido...

**- Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? **- preguntó el zorro

**- Me gustaría que hicieses unos brazaletes como estos, pero en tamaño más pequeño**

**- ¿Más pequeño? Pero si los tuyos te los hice a medida, te van justos... - **temió que se ofendiese con lo último**  
**

**- No son para mí... - **dijo cortante**- Esta es la medida - **dijo sacando un cordoncito rojo

**- Bueno, no hay problema. Todavía tengo el diseño y el análisis de los tuyos - **sonrió un tanto nervioso

Tomó con una cara muy graciosa aquel lacito, intentando que aquella sonrisa que tendría en su cabeza no saliese al exterior... El erizo negro lo miraba atento, parecía un poco nervioso...

**- ¿Podrías crear unos deslizadores como los míos? -** preguntó a continuación

**- ¿Iguales?**

**- No... -** se quedó un poco cortado** - Algo como esto... **

Tails pudo fijarse en que Shadow traía consigo una discreta bolsa de tela negra, de la que sacó una bota, obviamente femenina. Tuvo ganas de reír y preguntarse si quizás Shadow trabajaba de Drag Queen o alguna barbaridad del estilo, pero el miedo y respeto que aquellos de ojos carmesí le inspiraban, hizo que se le pasase de la cabeza.

**- ¿Las quieres así tal cual? - **dijo observando la bota

**- Si - **volteó un poco la cara** - ¿Cuando crees que estaría todo listo?**

**- Dame un par de días, empezaré ahora mismo**

**- Gracias Miles - **dijo desapareciendo en un chaos control

Cuando se fue, el zorro miró de nuevo el cordón y la bota... Sin poder evitar imaginarse a aquel erizo negro de seria mirada vestido de mujer... La mente de Tails lo llevó a imaginarse a Shadow con una peluca roja y rizada, un corto vestido de gasa azul celeste... con dos naranjas para simular el pecho, unas medias de rejilla y aquellas botas que le había traído... Tomó la bota en su mano... era negra, de tacón alto, se ataba por delante con unos cordones rosas hasta arriba, y tenia un detalle rosa en el tacon... Pensó a continuación que la femenina ropa de Shadow habria de ser rosa, para ir en conjunto con los zapatos... No pudo evitar partirse de risa el solo... terminando con las lágrimas en los ojos y dolor de barriga...

**- No, definitivamente, no creo que esto sea para él - **razonó por fin


	17. Destrucción

_Me alegro de que os hayais reido con las ocurrencias de Tails jajajaja**  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18. Destrucción**_

* * *

Tras varios días, Shadow regresó al taller de Tails, como siempre, una vez caída la noche y cerciorándose de que Sonic no estuviese allí.

_**  
**_**- Hola Miles - **saludó** - Espero no haberte despertado**

**- No, tranquilo - dijo invitándolo a entrar - Te esperaba**

El erizo de ojos carmesí acompañó al zorrito de dos colas al otro lado de su taller, donde este buscó en uno de sus grandes cajones y sacó una cajita roja con el pedido del erizo.

**- Como supuse que era para una chica, me he tomado la libertad de ponerle una decoración a las pulseras.**

Shadow se sonrojó ligeramente y Tails no puedo evitar recordar su pensamiento de la otra noche, imaginándoselo vestido de mujer. Miró las pulseras que el zorro había hecho, eran como las suyas pero con una ligera línea rosa en medio, muy discreta pero elegante. Después vio las botas, Tails había recreado perfectamente la bota negra de tacón que le había llevado, con el añadido de los deslizadores como los suyos.

**- Es un trabajo estupendo - **dijo agradecido** - ¿Qué te debo?**

**- Oh... no es nada... - **negó con la cabeza

**- De nuevo muchas gracias, he de irme ya**

* * *

_ Mystic Ruins, 17:00 h del día siguiente_

Habían llegado a aquella bonita cascada en Mystic Ruins. A ambos les encantaba aquella ciudad en ruinas, restos de la tribu Pachacamac, ancestros de Knuckles. Pero lejos de la triste historia de estos, aquellas ruinas estaban envueltas por un ambiente místico y romántico. Allí no solía ir mucha gente, lo que lo hacía un lugar idóneo para ellos...

**  
- Tengo algo para ti... -** dijo Shadow

**- ¿Para mi? - **se sorprendió la eriza rosa

Shadow le entregó aquella caja roja ante la sorpresa de su acompañante. Amy se asombró al ver el buen gusto que demostraba tener el erizo negro, pues nunca se lo hubiese imaginado tan detallista.

**- Son brazaletes chaos, como los míos - **dijo abrochándoselos** - Así podrás controlar más la energía de las esmeraldas, así como canalizar mejor la tuya propia y poder usarla sin necesidad de ellas.**

**- Yo... no se que decir...**

**- Y estas botas son como mis zapatos, con ellos podrás ir mucho más rápido y flotar ligeramente en el aire**

**- Pero.. ¿por qué todo esto?**

**- Quiero que estés a salvo. Se que eres fuerte, pero algo me dice que pronto nos enfrentaremos a peligros y quiero saber que estas bien.**

** - Gracias**

La eriza apoyó su mano en la mejilla de Shadow y le besó con dulzura. Todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta que el teléfono de Amy empezó a sonar insistentemente...

**- Shadow, es Tails. Ha ocurrido algo grave y tengo que ir al taller ahora mismo - **dijo alarmada **- Allá voy, deseame suerte.**

* * *

_En el taller de Tails _

Sonic llegó de inmediato tras recibir la histérica llamada de su amigo. No sabía que era lo que sucedía, pues el zorro solo había podido decirle _"Sonic, ven, es grave"_.

Había un enorme hueco en la pared, el erizo azul pasó a través de él con cuidado. Dentro todo estaba destrozado... un montón de metal aplastado y todo revuelto, con varios cables que seguramente harían un cortocircuíto si alguien los tocase... El zorro de dos colas estaba sentado en una esquina, con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas y sollozando.

**- Tails... ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí? - **preguntó confuso

**- Yo no... no comprendo...**

En aquel instante, un brillo rojizo surgió de la nada y apareció Amy, indudablemente, en un chaos control..

**- Tails, cielo...¿qué ha pasado aquí? - **preguntó abrazándolo

**- No lo sé...**

**- Pero... estabas aquí, tienes que haber visto algo... - **insistió el erizo

**- Fue todo muy rápido, ni siquiera pude verle bien, parecía un erizo, todo negro**

**- Shadow... - **murmuró Sonic

**- No, no era Shadow, de eso estoy seguro, era totalmente negro, Shadow tiene púas rojas..**

**- Además, he visto a Shadow en Mystic Ruins hace un rato... - **defendió Amy

**- Abrió el agujero en la pared como si nada, con un extraño brillo azul... y después revolvió todo, como buscando algo... **

**- ¿Sabes el qué?**

**- No... Pero creo que no lo encontró, porque tras varios minutos se marchó.**

**- Y tú, ¿estás bien? **-preguntó Amy

**- Si... ni se fijó en mí...**

Sonic miraba a Amy de reojo, se había sorprendido con aquella aparición, pero el brillo de aquella esmeralda que guardaba en la cintura hizo que se acordase de algo.

**  
- Creo que buscaba las esmeraldas del caos... **

**- Pero nosotros las buscamos y no las hemos encontrado - **argumentó Tails

**- Yo tengo una y bueno.. Shadow supongo que tendrá otra, siempre que lo hemos visto llevaba una consigo.**

**- Eso hacen dos... ¿y las otras cinco?**

**- Eggman... - **dijo Sonic

**- ¿Crees que sigue vivo? - **preguntó Tails** - Hace muchísimo que no sabemos nada de él, y con la explosión que causaste en su última base no se si habrá sobrevivido.**

**- Siempre lo hace... - **suspiró la eriza

**- Bien, supongamos que esta vivo y tiene las cinco esmeraldas... ¿qué creeis que haría ahora?**

**- Buscar las otras dos... - **dijo Amy

**- Bien, ha venido aquí y no ha encontrado nada, y no sabe que tu tienes una... lo que se reduce a..**

**- Shadow! - **exclamaron Sonic y Amy al mismo tiempo

* * *

_Mystic Ruins_

Ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, Shadow descansaba junto a aquella cascada en la que un rato antes había estado con ella.

**- María... ahora entiendo todo... aquellas historias que me contabas... -** hablaba consigo mismo**. - Ojalá aún estuvieses aquí y pudieses conocerla...Realmente la quiero, ella me hace sentir bueno, me hace feliz... - sonrió...**

Desde las sombras una oscura figura lo observaba... Podía sentir la energía que desprendía aquella esmeralda que descansaba en el bolsillo del pantalón del erizo negro y rojo. Sus órdenes había sido claras, conseguir la esmeralda a como diese lugar, lo que sucediese con sus portadores no importaba lo más mínimo...

Atacó sin pensárselo dos veces, pero la rapidez de Shadow hizó que pudiese esquivarlo sin problema. Pero antes de que se diese cuenta, un destello azul surgió de sus manos y una enorme placa de metal cayó sobre él, dejándolo totalmente inmóvil... Momento que el agresor aprovechó para arrebatarle la esmeralda y desaparecer...


	18. 18 Salvando al enemigo

_**Capitulo 18. Salvando al enemigo.**_

* * *

Su corazón latía muy deprisa... estaba preocupada, muy preocupada... Si le pasase algo por haberse ido no se lo perdonaría... Pero, por otro lado, él era fuerte y mucho, más que Sonic, y aunque estuviese con él y les atacasen, no creía que ella pudiese hacer mucho... ¿verdad?... ¿verdad?

Hubiese querido volver allí con el chaos control, pero Sonic y Tails insistieron en ir con ella, pues Sonic dijo que no era seguro que fuese sola y algo de que Shadow era malvado y blah, blah blah... Tonterías... pensó ella para si misma..

Cuando llegaron, todo estaba en completo silencio, ya no se escuchaba el suave cantar de los pájaros que acostumbraban a llenar con sus melodías aquel lugar... Sonic iba delante, previniendo, como solía hacer, a Amy de cualquier posible peligro que allí pudiese haber. Tails les seguía en silencio, todavía dándole vueltas a lo que habia sucedido.

**- Aquí no hay nada... - **dijo Sonic tras un rato

**- Algo me dice que si... no se, el ambiente está raro... -** insistió la eriza** - Lo mejor será que nos separemos para buscar**

**- Está bien, pero ten cuidado. Si sientes algo raro solo llámame y estare contigo al instante - **dijo guiñándole un ojo

**- Sonic... se cuidar de mí misma... - **intentó no ser muy borde

Por fin se había librado de él... Corrió hacia la cascada, comprobando la gran velocidad que alcanzaba gracias a aquellas botas. Pero no estaba como antes.. había tierra levantada, árboles caídos, piedras y escombros... Su vista se fijó en un único punto... aquella placa de metal con aquel erizo de púas rojas y negras bajo ella...

**- Shadow... **

Estaba inconsciente y herido... Trató de levantar aquella losa metálica, pero era demasiado pesada... Sabía que no le gustaría... pero no tenía otra opción...

* * *

Como había prometido, no tardó más que unos segundos en estar allí tras escuchar su llamada... Ella le miraba sin poder ocultar aquel rostro de preocupación... señalándole a aquel erizo negro... Su primer pensamiento fue dejarlo allí, era su enemigo, ¿por qué iba a salvarlo? Finalmente cedió a las peticiones de sus amigos...

**- ¿Qué hacemos con él? -** preguntó resignado

**- No podemos dejarle aquí, llevemosle al taller - **dijo Tails

* * *

_Taller de Tails, 5 minutos después.._

_  
_Sonic dejó que Tails y Amy llevasen al erizo negro al taller, él se limitó a ir junto a Knuckles e informarle de lo sucedido. El zorro y la eriza lo depositaron en la cama de la habitación de invitados de Tails, y este fue en busca de su robomédico, rezando para que este hubiese quedado intacto..

Volvió a los pocos minutos con su máquina, la cual activó de inmediato...

**- ¿Se repondrá? -** preguntó con cierto temor

**- No lo sé... - **se encogió de hombros **- Habrá que esperar unas horas, mi robot está analizando los daños en su cuerpo, falta esperar que no haya heridas internas...**

* * *

_En un lugar oscuro... muy oscuro... _

Su golpe había sido perfecto, estaba satisfecho consigo mismo... Volvió a casa con aquella maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y con el objeto encargado. Seguía sin comprender que tenían de especial aquellas piedras de colores, pero tenía la esperanza de que pronto lo sabría...


	19. Reuniendo información

_**Capitulo 19. Reuniendo información**_

* * *

_Desde aquel incidente ya habían pasado tres días... _

Aquello había servido para juntarlos a todos de nuevo. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge y Amy trabajando juntos otra vez, como en los viejos tiempos, en la búsqueda de una solución al inminente problema que, seguramente, pondría en peligro al mundo una vez más. El Chaotix team también se había sumado a echar una mano en la reconstrucción del taller de Tails.

Todo iba viento en popa... Ya habían llegado todos los materiales necesarios y los chicos se habían puesto manos a la obra. Restaurar aquellos destrozos no iba a ser fácil, pero sin duda lo lograrían. Sonic, Knuckles y los Chaotix se encargaban de rehacer la pared, Tails revisaba todas sus máquinas y Rouge y Cream con escoba en mano recogiendo los escombros. Por su parte, la eriza rosa se había ofrecido a cuidar de Shadow, el cual aún no había despertado..

Tails ya había terminado sus quehaceres, por eso se aventuró a subir al primer piso en busca de Amy... La encontró a los pies de la cama, sentada de rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada contra la mano del erizo negro, parecía dormida. No se había movido de su lado en aquellos tres días, cosa que le mosqueaba a Sonic y que intrigaba a Tails.

**- ¿Amy? - **susurró al entrar

**- Ah... hola Tails - **levantó la cabeza

**- Pensé que estabas dormida - **se adentró en la habitación **- ¿Se ha despertado?**

**- No, todavía no... - **dijo desesperanzada

**- Él es fuerte... seguro que despertará pronto, ya lo verás! - **animó el zorro

Aún no había terminado de pronunciar aquello cuando el erizo negro empezó a moverse..

**- ¿Lo ves? - **sonrió Tails

**- ¿Shadow? -** susurró la eriza **- ¿Puedes oírme?**

Aquellos enormes ojos color carmín se abrieron, mirando con dulzura a la eriza de ojos verde esmeralda, fijándose después en los ojos azules del zorro de dos colas.

**- Shadow, ¿como te encuentras? -** preguntó Tails

**- Como si me hubiesen dado una paliza - **trató de incorporarse

**- Y así fue.. - **entró Sonic con un tono burlón

**- Sonic... - **le miró Tails con desaprobación

**- Me hubiese gustado verte a ti pelear contra él, faker - **remarcó esto último

**- ¿Ah si? Pues seguramente no habría terminado debajo de un pedazo de metal. Oh, es verdad... tu no eres tan rápido como yo!**

**- Sonic, ya basta! - **alzó la voz Amy

Sonic calló, sorprendido de aquella inesperada defensa a aquel erizo negro; y miró a Tails. Tails, por su parte, estaba mirando fijamente los zapatos que llevaba su amiga, los cuales le parecían tremendamente familiares. Shadow miraba a Sonic con una odiosa sonrisita irónica y Amy trataba de no mirar a ninguno de ellos, pues parecía estarse percatando de todos sus pensamientos.

**- Sonic, Shadow... pelear no os servirá de nada... - **negó Tails con la cabeza

**- Está bien... - **gruñó el erizo azul** - Bajad cuanto antes, pues haremos una reunión**

Sonic salió de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta, Tails le siguió, dejando a los dos erizos a solas.

**- Por Caos... pensé que nunca ibas a despertar... - **dijo Amy con tristeza

**- Te juro que me cargaré a ese bastardo... - **Shadow estaba furioso

**- Bueno, será mejor que bajemos... no vaya a ser que empiecen a sospechar - **se encaminó ella

El erizo negró la tomó por la mano y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con dulzura...

* * *

Cuando bajaron, Sonic dedicó una dura mirada a la eriza, pues no le había sentado nada bien que le mandase callar. Tomaron asiento y Tails comenzó

..

**- Bueno... como ya sabeis, hace poco ha habido varios ataques... uno de ellos aquí y el otro a Shadow - ** habló el zorro de dos colas **- Al parecer de trata del mismo atacante.**

**- Shadow, tu lo viste mejor, ¿puedes contarnos un poco más? - **dijo Knuckles

**- Es un erizo, totalmente negro.**

**- ¿Mephiles? - **interrogó Sonic

**- No puede ser Mephiles, le destruímos... - **dijo Rouge

**- Además Mephiles tenía las púas medio grises - **habló Cream

**- Sus guantes eran de metal, casi hasta el codo y tenían unos extraños símbolos verdes, que brillaban por momentos. - **continuó Shadow

**- ¿Símbolos? - **se rascó la cabeza Tails** - Eso es nuevo...**

**- No pude verlos bien...**

**- Será porque te dio una paliza - **bromeó Sonic

**- Sonic, no seas crio... - **habló Rouge ahora** - Estamos hablando como adultos y reuniendo información, no es momento para que os pongais a chincharos uno al otro!**

Se hizo un profundo e incómodo silencio...

**- Os olvidais de algo... - **dijo Amy por fin **- Nuestro extraño se llevó la esmeralda del caos que tenía Shadow y vino aquí, seguramente, en busca de una...**

**- He escaneado la zona con el detector y no hay indicios de que haya más esmeraldas por aquí.. - **dijo Tails

**- Excepto una... - **Amy sacó su esmeralda

**- Sigo sin entender que haces tú con una esmeralda del caos - **preguntó Sonic

**- ¿Qué más da eso? La cuestión es que yo tengo, posiblemente, la séptima esmeralda**

**- Está bien... - **se resignó Sonic

**- Deberíamos investigar un poco más la situación antes de saber si Eggman está detrás de esto... - **dijo Tails

**- Estoy de acuerdo - **dijo Sonic

**- Shadow, ¿nos ayudarás? -** preguntó Tails

**- Si - **asintió con simpleza

**- Yo no pienso trabajar con este... - **se quejó Sonic

**- Yo iré con Shadow... así no habrá problema - **dijo Amy con rapidez

**- Amy, ¿estás segura? - **preguntó Rouge

**- Totalmente**

**- Entonces yo iré con Tails y tú, Knuckles con Rouge - **concluyó Sonic

**- Yo me quedaré aquí como control -** se sumó la conejita

* * *

Cuando terminaron de hablar, Sonic llamó a Amy aparte...

**- Amy... ¿estás segura de querer trabajar con Shadow? **

**- Si - **dijo con simpleza** - Él es fuerte, es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado, ¿no crees?**

**- En eso estoy de acuerdo... pero recuerda que es peligroso**

**- A mi no me lo parece...**

**- Tú solo... ten cuidado... ¿ok?**

**- Ok...**


	20. 20 Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte!

Perrrdooooon! Ya se que he estado muuucho sin actualizar, pero he estado muy liada. Pero habra sorpresas en este capitulo!

* * *

_**Capitulo 20. Que fuerte, que fuerte, que fuerte!**_

* * *

Respiró aliviada cuando salieron de allí... había conseguido formar equipo con Shadow sin levantar ningún tipo de sospecha extraña, sino ofreciéndolo como un "favor". El erizo negro, que la acompañaba, parecía estar pensando lo mismo, la miraba de reojo con una ligera sonrisa cuando salieron por la puerta del taller de Tails. Caminaron un largo trecho en silencio hasta el bosque de Green Hill.. Esta vez fue Shadow quien rompió ese molesto silencio...

**- No tenía pensado volver a unirme al equipo de ese faker... -** pensó en voz alta

**- Trabajarás conmigo, no con él..- **dijo confusa

**- Si, y aún menos mal...**

**- Y supongo que ahora vendrá un pero...**

**- No.. es solo que se me hace raro ser el bueno**

**- ¿Preferirías trabajar con Eggman acaso? - **preguntó un poco irritada.** - Está bien, toma y vete... - dijo ofreciéndole su esmeralda**

**- No seas tonta... Estoy donde quiero estar...**

**- ¿Seguro?**

**- Si, además puedo seguir jugando a ser el malo, mi querida Rose**

**- Buah... sois unos críos! - **se quejó ella ya riendo

Estaban a punto de despedirse cuando Shadow depositó algo en la mano de ella, eran unas llaves...

**- ¿Eing? - **dijo confusa

**- Son las llaves de mi coche, llévatelo tú, pues no creo que sea adecuado que nos presentemos siempre juntos..**

**- A mí eso ya me da igual... - **suspiró **- ¿Y tú?**

**- Tengo mi moto, ¿recuerdas?**

**- Está bien..- **suspiró de nuevo

* * *

Una vez en casa, la eriza rosa se miraba al espejo de su tocador... Era cierto que estaba contenta con su nueva imagen, con la fortaleza y madurez que ahora demostraba, reconocida por sus amigos, pero algo la seguía molestando... No dejaba de pensar en Shadow... recordó aquellas charlas con Rouge sobre el amor y eso de las mariposas en el estómago o las ganas de vomitar cuando piensas en esa persona, el vacío que la eriza sentía cuando él no estaba no se podía llenar con nada. Nunca había sentido aquello cuando pensaba en Sonic... realmente ¿estaba enamorada de Shadow?

Siguió dándole vueltas a su cabecita... hasta que sonó su teléfono.. era Tails... El zorro parecía triste, solo le pidió que fuese a su casa, que necesitaba hablar con ella. La eriza no se lo pensó dos veces y fue hasta allí en el deportivo de Shadow.

* * *

El zorro de dos colas esperaba en la puerta a su amiga, la cual no tardó más de diez minutos en llegar. Se sorprendió verla aparecer en aquel coche...

**- ¿Amy? ¿Eres tú? - ** preguntó todavía atónito

**- Hola Tails! Sube! - **invitó

El zorro, un tanto temeroso, accedió y montó en el auto. La eriza arrancó y condujo hasta un pueblo cercano, llamado Smeil village. Era un pueblo pequeño, pero en el que Amy había descubierto una preciosa y tranquila tetería, muy reservada, en la que había estado varias veces con Shadow. Era un lugar muy tranquilo, donde servían tés de todo el mundo y una repostería riquísima, Amy y Shadow siempre iban a la parte trasera, pues había una mesa muy reservada tras unos biombos, allí se sentaban en unos grandes cojines en el suelo y bueno... allí estaban tranquilos disfrutando el uno del otro..

La dueña era una simpática mofeta llamada Camille, la cual saludó a Amy con alegría

**- Buenas tardes señorita Amy! Gusto tenerla aquí de nuevo! - **saludó

**- Hola Cam, te presentó a mi amigo Tails**

**- Mucho gusto - **estrechó su mano el zorro

**- Igualmente -** dijo la mofeta** - ¿Hoy no viene con usted su galán? ¿Como se llamaba? Shad...**

**- Chsssst! - **la cortó Amy nerviosa...** - Vamos al reservado... sirvenos, por favor un té de flores y unas pastas ¿si?**

El zorro siguió a su amiga hasta aquel rinconcito, en el que minutos más tarde su té y sus galletas llegaban.

**- Y bien cielo... ¿qué es lo que sucede? -** preguntó con voz dulce

**- Amy... hace años que nos conocemos y eres mi mejor amiga... -** comenzó **- Y bueno... me gustaría confesarte algo... pero por favor, ha de quedar entre nosotros dos ¿ok? Ni siquiera Sonic lo sabe..**

**- Tails, ya sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, seré una tumba**

**- Verás yo... ehm... yo... - **hizo una pausa** - Soy gay**

La eriza se quedó un poco contrariada... pues no se esperaba aquella confesión...

**- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? No tiene nada de malo - **limó la situación

**- Ya se que no tiene nada de malo... es solo que me da un poco de verguenza que Sonic y los demás lo sepan... no quiero que influya en el equipo ¿sabes?**

**- Si... y mejor de lo que piensas...**

**- El caso es que me gusta un chico y creo que yo a él, pero no se como romper el hielo... -** jugó nervioso con una de sus colas **- Hemos quedado mañana y bueno... no se que hacer**

**- ¿Hacer? Solo tienes que ser tú mismo - **dijo con una sonrisa **- Tails, eres un encanto, divertido, interesante, guapo... no tienes que hacer o fingir nada, solo tienes que ir y dejar que las cosas vayan por su camino, nada más.**

**- Está bien! Eso haré...- **sonrió más seguro de si mismo **- Gracias Amy!**

**- ¿Puedo preguntar quién es él? ¿Lo conozco?**

**- Si...**

**- Vamos Tails, suéltalo!**

**- Es... Espio**

**- Oh! Es genial! Hareis muy buena pareja! - **felicitó

Amy dio un sorbito a su té, todavía caliente, el zorro miraba con atención aquellos zapatos...

**- A riesgo de resultar un cotilla, que creeme que no es el caso, ¿quien es el galán con el que sueles venir aquí? ¿eh?**

**- Ah bueno... esto... No puedo...**

**- Amy... soy tu amigo, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, que no diré nada a nadie...**

**- ¿Prometes que no te vas a enfadar? - **dijo temerosa

**- Lo prometo**

**- Está bien... - **suspiró** - Hace meses que me estoy viendo con un chico, todo empezó como un simple juego morboso y bueno... pues fue derivando y creo que estamos saliendo o algo por el estilo...**

**- ¿Crees? - **se rascó la cabeza

**- Si... Es que es tan extraño... Unas veces está super dulce y atento conmigo y otras.. no se... demasiado raro y misterioso... no se que pensar...**

**- ¿Lo has hablado con él?**

**- Si y no... - **se encogió de hombros

**- Es ese tal Shawn del que Rouge habla, ¿ no?**

**- Por Caos Tails..! Shawn es un nombre inventado... -** estalló con tranquilidad** - Es una variante de su verdadero nombre...**

**- Shadow... - **dijo con misterio y seguridad al mismo tiempo

**- ¿Co... cómo lo sabes?**

**- Tus zapatos... - **dijo sonriente** - Él me encargó hacer unos zapatos de chica y unos brazaletes como los suyos... Al principio se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que era una drag queen, pero después me di cuenta de que su pie no entraba en estos zapatos, así que deduje que eran para una chica...**

La eriza comenzó a reir estruendosamente...

**- ¿Una drag queen? -** siguió riendo** - ¿Tu te imaginas a Shadow vestido de mujer? **

**- La verdad es que no - **rió también Tails

**- Entonces... ¿no te parece mal?**

**- ¿Por qué iba a parecerme mal? - **preguntó **- Shadow, pesé a lo que diga Sonic, no me parece un mal tío**.

Continuaron hablando de temas triviales en torno a sus respectivas parejas hasta que terminaron el té y volvieron a casa. Amy llevó a Tails a su casa

**- Tails, eres un amor... - **dijo dándole un beso

**- Gracias por todo rosita - **dijo cariñosamente


	21. Simplemente amor

_Capítulo ñoñoo, porque siii!_

* * *

**Capítulo 21. Simplemente... amor**

* * *

Aquella pequeña charla con Tails la había aliviado, el hecho de poner compartir sus pensamientos y sentimientos con alguin la reconfortaba, pues a veces se sentía tan confusa que no sabía que camino debía seguir o realmente si debía seguir con él...

Tras varios días, Cream y Tails obtuvieron resultados de la posible ubicación de las esmeraldas del caos. Aquella información les conducía a la Costa Esmeralda, un auténtico paraíso natural de kilómetros y kilómetros de playa de arena blanca que se perdía en la profundidad de verdes bosques y praderas, que conducían a altas montañas. Era una zona muy poco habitada, ni siquiera por el turismo a pesar de su belleza.

Nada más conocer la noticia, avisaron a sus amigos para que preparasen las maletas, pues en cuanto el Tornado estuviese preparado, partirían de inmediato hacia allí. Sonic y Knuckles fueron los primeros en llegar, después lo hizo Espio, el cual Tails habia invitado con disimulo, Rouge llevó a su novio, Mighty, y Amy y Shadow llegaron de últimos, casi a la par...

**- Bien chicos, os presento el Tornado Maxi! - **abrió las puertas dejando ver un enorme avión

**- Guaauuu! Si que es enorme! - **exclamó Sonic

**- Es que bueno... somos más que de costumbre, así podemos ir todos juntos - **se puso sus gafas de piloto** - Vamonos!**

* * *

Una vez allí, se instalaron en un bonito hotel a pie de la playa, en la zona habitada del lugar. Amy se despidió con gentileza y fue derecha a su habitación. Por suerte no tenía que compartirla, agradeciendo su soledad en aquellos momentos. Estaba demasiado confusa... Shadow no le había dirigido la palabra, ni siquiera se había acercado a ella... su cabeza empezaba a pensar mil y una cosas extrañas sobre el tema... cuando llamaron a la puerta, pero cuando abrió solo encontró una nota... " A las 00:00 en la playa".

Allí la esperaba el erizo negro, admirando su presencia con aquellos ojos rubies. Ella sonrió levemente

**- Disculpa haber estado tan distante - **pareció leer sus pensamientos** - No quería que nadie sospechase y Miles estaba como muy pendiente**

**- Tails lo sabe... -** dijo algo desilusionada

**- Pero.. ¿cómo? - **preguntó contrariado

**- Estuvimos hablando y bueno, se fijó en mis zapatos y solo siguió las pistas...**

**- Cierto... soy idiota - **bromeó

Amy estaba tensa, entre a punto de ponerse a llorar o montar una escena de niña caprichosa. Cuando Shadow quiso sentarse a su lado, ella se levantó...

**- Amy, ¿qué sucede? - **preguntó con voz pausada

**- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - **su voz se notaba ahora realmente tensa **- Me estoy hartando de esto...**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De ser tu maldito secreto! - **dijo perdiendo ya la calma** - Dices que te gusta estar conmigo pero no quieres que nadie lo sepa, con la mala excusa de que es por mi bien y de que quieres evitarme problemas... Pero.. ¿sabes qué? Creo que te importa una mierda lo que piensen mis amigos de que salga contigo, el problema es que te averguenza que alguien sepa que el gran Shadow sale con la estúpida Amy Rose!**

**- Eso no es cierto... - **trató de calmar la situación

**- ¿No es cierto? Pues no tengo pruebas de lo contrario... -** se giró hacia el mar** - Ni siquiera se de que va todo esto... si realmente sientes algo por mí... o qué... Yo... me voy...**

Su intención era invocar un chaos control, pero él se lo impidió...

**- ¿Quieres saber lo que siento? - **ella no dijo nada** - Te amo, eso es lo que siento, estoy enamorado de ti Amy**

**- Mientes...**

**- No, y si quieres que vaya ahora junto a todos tus amigos y lo grite, pues lo haré... Es más... casémonos, directamente!**

**- Estás loco...**

**- Si, loco por ti, ¿te ha quedado claro ahora?**

La noche terminó mucho mejor de lo que había empezado, con una dulce reconciliación y el acuerdo de anuciar lo suyo cuando se hubiese solucionado lo de las esmeraldas... Mientras tanto, actuar con normalidad y que el resto pensase lo que le diese la gana.

Volvían para el hotel cuando la mente de la eriza volvió atrás..

**- ¿Decías en serio lo de casarnos? - **rió

**- Sí**

**- ¿Si?**

**- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - **preguntó con una sonrisa extraña

**- ¿Lo dices en serio? -** el asintió** - ¿No tendrías que arrodillarte o algo?**

**- ¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?**

**- Si...**

**- Está bien.. - **suspiró y se arrodilló ante ella** - ¿Te casas conmigo?**

**- Si**

**- Bueno, vamos a buscar quien lo haga! -** sonrió

**- ¿Ahora?**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Pues porque es todo demasiado rápido...! No tengo vestido ni... nada!**

**- ¿En serio te hace falta todo eso? - **arqueó una ceja

**- Pues... si! Además me gustaría que viniesen mis amigos... **

**- Está bien, esperaremos un poco, pero después no te acobardes! - **bromeó Shadow

**- No lo haré!**

* * *

Pero aquellas pequeñas vacaciones no iban a durar eternamente...

De la misma forma que Tails había detectado la presencia de las esmeraldas del caos, también su enemigo había detectado la esmeralda faltante..


	22. Demasiado bonito para ser cierto

Disculpadme por retrasarme tantiiiisimo en escribir, pero en serio no he tenido nada de tiempo :-(

Aqui os dejo el capitulo 22 ^^

* * *

Mientras Shadow y Amy vivían su bella historia de amor ajenos al resto del mundo, en las sombras más oscuras de urdía un macabro plan...

**- Bueno, sólo falta una esmeralda - **decía una oscura y aspirada voz

**- La siento cerca... - **decía otra oscura voz, más seria que la anterior** - Seguramente esos inútiles hayan venido aquí.. por lo visto el zorro ha creado un detector**

**- Ve y traeme esa esmeralda, así podremos completar el plan **

**- Como ordene...**

* * *

_En la playa..._

Nuestros amigos comían alegremente, hacía un día fantástico y una temperatura ideal. Estaban todos sentados en la mesa, disfrutando de los suculentos manjares que Cream y Tails habian preparado cuando el cielo comenzó a nublarse, una tormenta de relámpagos y lluvia torrencial surgió de la nada, oscureciendo el cielo azul del que antes disfrutaban.

**- Chicos... preparaos - **dijo Sonic** - Algo se acerca**

Fue mucho más rápido de lo que todos ellos esperaban... aquella enorme ola se unió a la lluvia y los arrastró mar adentro. Sonic comenzó a gritar, aterrorizado, no sabía nadar y chapoteaba como podía para no ahogarse. Tails y Rouge, que habían alzado el vuelo, se encargaban de rescatar a sus amigos lo más rápido que podían, una vez todos en el acantilado, una oscura figura se presentó ante ellos.. Era un erizo totalmente negro..

**- Él fue... - **comenzó Shadow

**- Quien me atacó! -** terminó el zorro de dos colas

**- Vaya Shadow... si sigues vivo... - **dijo el extraño con voz ronca

**- ¿Quien eres? - **preguntó Sonic con voz altiva

**- Drake..- **respondió sin importancia

**-¿Por qué has atacado a Shadow y Tails? - **continuó Sonic

**- ¿Tengo acaso que responder a tus estúpidas preguntas?**

**- Si- dijo Sonic un poco desconcertado**

**- Quiero las esmeraldas del caos**

**- Ya las tienes... ¿qué más quieres? - **intervino Knuckles

**- No, me falta una, y está aquí**

Shadow, inconscientemente, atrajo a Amy hacia sí, colocándola detrás de él como protección.

**- No hace falta que escondas a tu novia, se que ella tiene la piedra...**

**- ¿Novia? ¿qué? - **preguntó Sonic sabiendo que se trataba de Amy y antes de ver la sobreprotección de Shadow

**- Amy...vete de aquí...-** susurró Shadow** - Nosotros te cubriremos**

La eriza asintió y trató de invocar el chaos control tan rápido como la velocidad de su voz y el brillo de la esmeralda le permitieron, pero para su sorpresa, nada ocurrió. La esmeralda brilló pero nada más... a sus pies, estaban todos sus amigos, malheridos...

**- Pero ¿qué...? - **un grito de dolor calló su pregunta

Del suelo habían brotado unas agujas de metal que ahora atravesaban una de sus piernas, impidiéndole correr... Sonic y Shadow, todavía conscientes, estaban en circunstancias similares

A lo lejos, se escuchaba el ruído de un motor que poco a poco se fue acercando. Era Eggman en su navecita voladora.

**- Tú! Lo sabía! - **gritó Sonic furioso

**- Vaya Sonic... esta vez te han atrapado a base de bien ¿eh? - **rió el doctor

El erizo azul trató de moverse, pero Drake, empezó a gesticular con sus manos de nuevo y de la tierra volvieron a surgir formas que lo atraparon todavía más.

**- Ya habeis conocido a Drake. Por si aún no habeis comprendido que es lo que pasa, os diré que es alquimista, un tipo de magia antigua que puede controlar los elementos - **explicó con entusiasmo** - Ahora pequeña, quiero la esmeralda - **se dirigió a Amy

**- Maldito desgraciado, no la toques! - **gruñó Shadow

El erizo alquimista se acercó a Amy y le arrebató la esmeralda, entregádosela con rapidez al doctor, que la introdujo de inmediato en su maquinita y sonrió ancho..

**- Bien... vamos a hacer un viaje en el tiempo... a lo que tenía que haber sido...**

Pulsó un botón y las esmeraldas brillaron... Sonic logró librarse de sus ataduras y corrió veloz hasta el eggcarrier, tocándolo en el preciso instante donde todo el poder de las esmeraldas del caos era liberado, después... solo la blancura...


	23. Un nuevo mundo

Sonic abrió los ojos con pesadez, el brillo de las esmeraldas del caos le había cegado y había perdido la consciencia debido al inmenso poder que emanaban. Usó sus brazos y piernas para incorporarse, buscando con la mirada a unos amigos que ya no estaban a su alrededor. Caminó desorientado por la playa, sin duda era la misma playa, solo que algo había cambiado.

Echó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Green Hill, el que era su hogar, pero en vez de verdes praderas encontró una urbanización bastante moderna y lujosa, con lo que parecía ser un balneario y un enorme complejo deportivo. Buscó el taller de su amigo Tails, pero tampoco estaba, tampoco había rastro de Angel Island en el cielo...

**-Todo esto es demasiado extraño... - **pensó en voz alta

Un pequeño periquito, de unos 7 años de edad, pasó a su lado, cosa que nuestro erizo azul aprovechó para obtener un poco más de información.

**- Hola! - **saludó

**- Ho... hola... - **dijo temeroso el pequeño

**- Soy nuevo en la ciudad y me he perdido, ¿podrías ayudarme? **

**- Voy junto a mi papá, acompáñame - **dijo amistoso

Caminó a su lado hasta llegar junto a un portentoso periquito de colores azules.

**- Papá, me he encontrado con este señor, ¿puedes ayudarle?**

**- Claro pequeño - **rascó la cabeza de su hijo **- Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?**

**- Soy nuevo en la ciudad, estoy un poco perdido. - **contó **- Tengo unos amigos que vinieron a vivir aquí pero no se donde están. **

**- Si me dices sus nombres tal vez los conozca!**

Sonic empezó a decir los nombres de todos acompañados de una breve descripción, pero ninguno parecía iluminar la mente de su interlocutor. Hasta que...

-** ¿Amy Rose? - **dijo el erizo ya desanimado de todo

**- No, nada - **dijo apenado el periquito

**- Un momento! Se llama casi igual que mi profe! - **dijo el pequeño emocionado

**- ¿Tu profe? **

**- Si, su maestra se llama Amy Black Rose, es una jovencita maravillosa, super dulce y atenta - **dijo complacido

**- Esa debe ser Amy! - **sonrió** - ¿Donde puedo encontrarla?**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la enorme Central City. Aquella eriza rosa de ojos verdes había madrugado para acudir a una importante cita antes de ir a trabajar. Aquel día vestía un discreto vestido negro con detalles de puntilla y un pañuelo rosado en el cuello. Llegó puntual, como siempre, para recibir a sus alumnos, pues trabajaba en la escuela primaria de Central City este.

El día transcurrió deprisa en la compañia de sus dulces alumnos y, cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era la hora de salir. Nico, un joven periquito de color azul claro, se quedó hasta el final de la clase.

**- Señorita Amy, ayer nos hemos encontrado con alguien que preguntaba por usted.**

**- ¿Por mí? ¿Quien puede ser?**

**- Ha venido con mi papá a buscarme, así podrá conocerle**

* * *

Sonic la distuingió ya a lo lejos, aquella esbelta figura rosada, aunque mas estilizada y con el pelo mas largo, le resultó tremendamente atractiva, aunque negó con la cabeza aquella idea. Ella salía de la mano con el pequño que había conocido el día anterior.

**- Hola - **saludó ella con una voz melodiosa

**- Señorita Rose, me alegra verla! Dele saludos a su marido**

**- ****_(¿marido?) _****-**pensó Sonic

Las aves se fueron, dejando a abos erizos solos a la entrada de la escuela.

**- Hola, ¿es usted quien preguntaba por mí?-** comenzó ella

**- Amy, ¿no sabes quien soy?**

**- Pues la verdad es que no, nunca antes le había visto**

**- Soy yo! Sonic!**

* * *

_..._

_continuará _


	24. Una vida diferente para todos

aqui os dejo el capitulo 24!

* * *

_**Una vida diferente para todos**_

* * *

La eriza rosa miraba a aquel extraño con los ojos bastante abiertos, sin todavía entender que estaba sucediendo.

**- De verdad, no le conozco de nada... - **repitió ella

Sonic rebuscó en su cartera, siempre llevaba una foto de él con sus amigos, algo que nunca le había contado a nadie por miedo a que se riesen de él, en ella salían Amy, Tails, Knuckles y Cream. Se la mostró ante la inmensa incertidumbre de ella, además de narrarle los hechos anteriores a lo que estaban viviendo.

**- Yo... sigo sin comprender - **dijo Amy** - Pero conozco a alguien que quizás pueda. Ven, iremos a verle.**

* * *

Amy conducía un pequeño auto de color azul celeste, cuyo interior olía a vainilla, algo muy propio de ella, pensó Sonic. Condujeron a través de la ciudad, mientras Sonic observaba como había cambiado todo a su alrededor. Todo estaba mucho más moderno de lo que recordaba, pero de una limpieza extrema,para su sorpresa. Cuando llegaron a un enorme edificio, llamado Prower Corp, la eriza aparcó el coche y se adentraron en la enorme nave.

**- Miles! **- gritó Amy

**-Amy! **- se escuchó en la lejanía.

Pocos segundos después aquel zorrito de dos colas se presentó ante ellos. También se veía diferente, mucho más maduro y más entregado a su trabajo que nunca.

**- ¿Cómo estás preciosa? - **la saludó con un beso en la mejilla** - ¿Alguna novedad por ahí abajo? - **le tocó la barriga

**- Miles! Sabes que recién acaban de darnos el permiso! **

**- ¿El permiso? -** interrumpió Sonic

**- Oh perdón Miles, te presento a Sonic **

**- Encantado - **le estrechó la mano **- Verás Sonic, por ley del emperador las parejas que desean tener un hijo han de pedir permiso por escrito.**

**- Eso es horrible...**

**- Puede parecerlo, pero es una eficaz medida para evitar la superpoblación del planeta. - **expusó el zorro

**- ¿Y qué sucede si alguien incumple esa ley? - **se interesó

**- Pues... no ha sucedido muchas veces, en general la gente respeta bien las leyes.**

**- Verás Miles, Sonic al parecer viene de un tiempo alternativo. Según me ha contado algo pasó en su tiempo y apareció aquí, que nosotros somos sus amigos pero no le recordamos.**

Sonic repitió de nuevo su historia, mientras el zorro le escuchaba con atención.

**- He oído hablar sobre algunas irregularidades en el espacio-tiempo, y sobre las esmeraldas esas que nombras, pero siempre había creído que eran una leyenda.**

**- Pues son tan reales como tú y yo.**

**- Entonces para regresar a tu realidad supongo que bastaría con encontrar esas esmeraldas y recrear la misma situación que en el momento del cambio.**

**- Perfecto, muchas gracias Miles - **agradeció el erizo azul

**- Sonic, puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que todo se resuelva, tenemos una habitación de invitados - **ofreció Amy

Quedando el zorro en la obligación de seguir investigando, los erizos se marcharon hacia la casa de ella, no sin que le aguardasen más sorpresas...

* * *

Amy vivía en un alto rascacielos, en el piso 73. Cada vez que subían un piso más del ascensor Sonic experimentaba cada vez más vértigo, impaciente por que las puertas se abrieran. Una vez allí, Amy abrió la puerta, dando paso a un enorme y lujoso apartamento.

Antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos, se topó con una oscura y conocida figura... un erizo negro de púas rojas que se paseaba por la casa con una toalla anudada a su cintura y que abrazó y besó a su acompañante.

**- Shad... quiero presentarte a Sonic, pasará unos días con nosotros..- **hizo una pausa**. - Sonic, te presento a Shadow, mi marido **

_continuará..._


	25. El erizo viajero y el emperador

_Perdonad el retraso, he estado sumamente liada...T.T_

* * *

Sonic retrocedió entre confuso y horrorizado cuando aquel erizo negro le tendió su mano en señal de saludo, este se dio cuenta y sonrió amable

**- Perdona Sonic, comprendo que verme así te resulte molesto, voy a vestirme y regreso.**

Lo único que alcanzó a pensar en aquel instante fue algo similar a "Me ha llamado Sonic" (xD)

* * *

Tras una agradable cena se fueron a dormir, cosa que fue bastante difícil para Sonic, el cual en plena madrugada estaba en el salón viendo la televisión en busca de más pistas sobre ese extraño mundo.

En plena noche, Amy se levantó al servicio y de paso a buscar algo de beber, cuando se encontró con el insómnico Sonic.

**- Hola - **dijo en voz bajita -** ¿No puedes dormir? - **preguntó con dulzura

**- No... **- suspiró. -** No termino de comprender este mundo.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**- Claro! - **dijo amistoso

**- ¿Conoces a Shadow en tu mundo? Es decir... te noté algo incómodo antes...**

**- Verás... en mi mundo Shadow es un personaje falso y malvado a las órdenes de un doctor chiflado... Y, sobre todo, nunca me llama por mi nombre, sino faker**

**- Créeme que de falso y malvado no tiene nada -** dijo con una sonrisa

**- Y, por supuesto, él y tú... bueno... no estáis juntos.**

**- No podría imaginarme una vida sin Shad...- **sonrió de nuevo.**- Cuéntame más sobre tu mundo.**

**- Pues Miles, yo le llamo Tails es mi mejor amigo, juntos luchamos contra el mal, contamos contigo también, por supuesto. Después está un equidna llamado Knuckles, Rouge the bat, el Chaotix, Cream...**

**- Los conozco a todos!**

**- Espio, uno de los Chaotix es la pareja de Miles! Charmy sale con Cream, Rouge trabaja en el gabinete del emperador y Knuckles es un boxeador famoso - **cotilleó Amy

**- Espera espera... ¿Tails es gay?**

**- Si, no me digas que eres de esas personas que no aceptan la homosexualidad...**

**- No, no, en absoluto... es sólo que no me lo esperaba, siempre me lo imaginé casado con Cream en un futuro lejano - **rió

**- ¿Y qué hay de ti? - **preguntó ella

**-¿Yo? Soy un espiritu libre, no quiero atarme a nadie.**

**- Eso es bastante triste... el no compartir tu vida con alguien - bostezó - Bueno Sonic, será mejor que vayamos a descansar, a partir de mañana trataremos de investigar un poco más.**

* * *

Al día siguiente y como la eriza rosa había prometido, volvieron junto a Tails para tratar de recaudar más información, pero todo fue en vano, además de que el pequeño empresario estaba más que liado. Desistieron pronto y Amy insistió para que Sonic fuese con Shadow y ella a un desfile y fiesta que había en el barrio.

Las calles estaban decoradas con guirnaldas de colores y la música lo llenaba todo, junto a un dulce olor a palomitas, manzanas de caramelo y otros dulces. El erizo azul caminaba, todavía algo extrañado al lado de Amy, quien iba de la mano con Shadow. Habían quedado en decir que él era un primo lejano de Shadow, idea que Sonic detestaba bastante en su interior.

**- Dicen que en el desfile va a pasar el emperador - comentaba Shadow acercándose a la calle para posicionarse y verlo.**

La multitud se había compactado a su alrededor, a la espera de ver el coche con el emperador desfilando, pero lo que Sonic vio no eraen absluto lo que se esperaba...

En aquel descapotable rojo y rodeado de una seguridad robotica, viajaba nada más y nada menos que Eggman. Aunque estaba bastante diferente, estaba increiblemente delgado, incluso musculado, y con una larga cabellera pelirroja, además de su frondoso bigote y sus gafas. De no ser su enemigo mortal desde tiempos inmemoriables, no lo hubiese reconocido.

**- Amy... ¿ Qui... quién es ese?- **balbuceó aún estupefacto

**- Es el emperador, Ivo Robotnik -** susurró ella

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
